I Have Never Been to Minneapolis
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: When the CSI team are working on a case they find out the Minneapolis Police are also looking for the same killer. Now two of them are off to Minnesota to find the killer. But the thing is this state is so foreign to them. So now they need to navigate around it to help the police and find this killer. But will the killer find them? And will romance bloom? Minneapolis here we come.
1. Battleship

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

_This is a new story of mine. I thought it be an interesting idea for the CSI team to come to Minnesota which happens to be my home state. I live in the Twin Cities Metropolitan Area. You may also have known me previously as JTTFanForever. I changed my name because that name was getting old and the thing is I'm not as much of a fan of that thing anymore. I hope my new name will do it as much justice. _

_When the CSI team is working on a case they realize that they are searching for a killer that the Minneapolis police are also searching for. So they decide only two of them will go to Minnesota and help them out find this killer. But with this foreign state and knowing nothing about it, can they find their way around it? Will romance bloom? But most of all will they be able to navigate and fight their way around this place and catch this killer?_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **Battleship

Morgan entered the crime lab after a long sleep as she has been busy these last couple of days. She has been working five cases at one time. She couldn't make a mistake or get the cases confused. So she had to be as meticulous and careful as possible with all the cases. But the one thing that keeps her going in the crime lab is her co-worker Greg Sanders.

She doesn't know what to say about him honestly. There is just so much about him that makes him an amazing co-worker and friend. Well to her maybe more than just a friend as she harnesses feelings towards him. But she never told him about her feelings. She thinks they are just one-sided and that he doesn't like her.

Why does she feel like that? Well she doesn't know and doesn't care either. She just likes him. Is there a problem with that? She doesn't even think so. So why does she keep asking herself questions that she can't even answer. She knows that she should still tell him anyway even if he doesn't harness feelings for her. But she feels like he does.

"Hey Morgan." said Sara walking over to her

"Hey Sara." said Morgan

"Are you going to get to work with your boyfriend on an assignment again?" replied Sara

"Greg is not my boyfriend. Why do you guys even think that? Plus where do you get that type of information." Morgan responded as she kept on walking and looked at the older CSI

"People talk plus you know Russell, Nick and Finn they like to joke around with you and Greg because of your relationship that you guys have." said Sara right there knowing the truth

"Just because Greg and I get along so well and that of our friendship." stuttered Morgan

"Don't forget that you guys are almost always together." Sara pointed out

"Sara!" Morgan nearly shouted

"Look it's just how things look to others that makes them think there might be something going on between the two of you. I don't blame them. I kind of think it myself." admitted Sara

"Great." muttered Morgan

"What are you guys talking about girls?" wondered Finn coming over as the two kept on walking

"Greg and Morgan's relationship." said Sara a bit smug

"Sara!" replied Morgan nearly outraged as Finn chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Well you and Greg are almost always together in the lab and you guys hang our quite a bit." said Finn right there as she took a sip of her coffee

"You were supposed to defend me here." Morgan aimed at her

"Well?" questioned Finn

"Hypothetically if there was anything going on between me and him I would tell you guys. You know that?" Morgan defended herself

"You would." agreed Sara

"Do you believe in all the rumors anyway?" wondered Morgan

"No not the ones that I don't make up anyway." alleged Finn

"You guys are crazy." said Morgan and she walked off from the two of them and went into the break room

Morgan grabbed a cup and then grabbed the coffee pot and poured coffee into her cup. She then took a sip from it and sighed. It was the way she likes it and it was waking her up a little bit. But she was still retaliating what she just went through back there with Sara and Finn. Sometimes they can drive her bonkers and well she tries to put up with it.

She is battling everything and is well dealing with her feelings for Greg. She does have feelings for him but she doesn't know where there relationship even stands. She doesn't know if they are friends or are even in a dating relationship at all. That's how confusing it is for her. All she knows is that she and Greg need to talk about it.

She sighed and sat down on a chair and set her coffee down on the table and looked at it. To her life is complicated and she doesn't know what to do. But she just lives her life day to day while trying not to blink. If she blinks she feels like she could miss something important that would be needed.

When she first arrived in Vegas to reconcile her relationship with her father and make it a lot better she never thought any of this could happen. At first she wasn't interested in dating or being in a relationship with a co-worker. But slowly and gradually she fell for Greg Sanders. She had a feeling that he might like her as he would constantly flirt and be brave for her.

She took another drink from her coffee as she continued to sit there contemplating the years she has been in this lab. She's closer to her father thanks to it. She's happy that relationship is a lot better now. She ended up being under the wing of Russell for the nightshift. She was co-workers with Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows. Then Catherine left and Finn came and took her place. But they are all great people and she knows it. She's glad that she gets to work with such amazing people.

As she was thinking she didn't realize that the rest of the team came into the break room and grabbed coffee themselves. Some of them were standing and some of them sat down on chairs and were scattered all around the room being quiet. She looked up seeing them knowing they were about to get their assignments.

"Okay I've got two different cases we can work on." said DB Russell coming in and you could see his silver-white hair it's hard not to notice it even from a mile away

"I hope I don't get another trash run." said Sara as she gave it a snide as the last four cases for her have been trash runs

"Don't worry neither are trash runs." said Russell right there

"Thank god." replied Sara relieved

"Okay I've got a missing girl case who was abducted from her home after her babysitter was killed." Russell started as he read from the papers "And a dead body in the desert with a surprise in store for whoever gets that one. I would say four people should do that one."

"I can do the babysitter-kidnapped case." said Sara pitching in

"I can also do it." Finn offered

"Okay that's settled then Sara and Finn doing this missing girl and killed babysitter case. While us boys plus Morgan got the dead body in the desert." said Russell right there

"Hey." responded Morgan a little offended

"Don't worry you will have fun." Nick nudged Morgan right there

"Yeah because you will be flirting with the body again." replied Morgan

"Okay that was once." said Nick back to her

"Come on me and Morgan can protect you from the body if it awakes up in the morgue and scares you." said Greg to him

"Okay will you stop joking around that case was two weeks ago." said Nick irritated

"Just come on you guys." said Russell rolling his eyes

"Have fun with your body." shouted Sara

The four of them went out of the crime lab and grabbed two Denali's and went to the desert together. All they know is they are going to have an interesting case ahead of them and it might get hectic. But they ended up getting to the scene quick and got out of the Denali's.


	2. Red Roses

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

_Hey everyone. I will try to update this story as often as I can but it's going to be pretty tough. I'm taking a total of three college classes that will be starting in a couple weeks. Plus I also have a part time job as well which is going to take time away from my writing. I hope you enjoy the update._

* * *

**Chapter 2 **Red Roses

DB Russell, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody entered the crime scene. They saw that Captain Brass was already there. He was waiting for them at the crime scene tape.

"What do we have here?" asked Russell

"The name is Monica Hatcher, she was found here in the desert. It looks like a secondary crime scene. But the most interesting thing is though-" Brass continued and stopped at the body

They all looked at it and saw the body of a girl, Monica, sprawled with two bullet holes in the chest. But the interesting thing was there are five red roses neatly on the torso. Then on the forehead it said red rose in her own blood. It was creepy, terrifying and clever all at the same time. But they are leaning towards more creepy and terrifying then clever.

"Okay that's weird." said Nick

"And creepy." finished Morgan knowing he would also say that

"It doesn't look like she has been here that long." said Greg

"I don't see any disturbance." said Morgan

"Who discovered the body?" wondered Russell

"A couple on their private jet." answered Brass right there "They were on a date and when they went over here that's when they saw her. They said they saw something red and then her."

Morgan looked at Greg right there. Both of their minds were in sync. Both of them know that this guy is crazy and probably notorious. They both know whoever did this has to have an interesting mind just by doing this whole thing in front of them.

"Well this is going to be interesting." said Greg right there as he looked at the dark sky

2 Months Later

Finn, Greg and Morgan entered a new crime scene. It has been two weeks since the Red Rose Killer took a victim. The reason why he would put red roses on the victim is that every rose counted for an hour the victim was dead. But the blood on the forehead is still unanswered. They were even starting to wonder if the killer had stopped killing.

The day after Monica Hatcher was found another victim was found dead with the same MO. Then a victim came up once a week after that every week. The guy is just too good that they never even found him. The guy barely left any evidence that could reveal who he is.

"Who do we have here?" asked Finn

"Unidentified male found dead in a soccer net." said Brass coming over "I would say he is between 16 and 18 years old. I will look at the schools."

"See if he's on the boys soccer team as well." said Greg looking at the body

"Alright sounds good." said Brass and left

Finn left to go talk to the person who found the body while Morgan went down kneeling besides Greg and looked at him. They then started on observing and gathering evidence around the body. They were even going to grab the soccer net.

Once Morgan was done she looked at Greg who was looking at her. Apparently he was finished collecting his evidence. But she recognized the look on his face it's his fascination look. He uses it at least once a week on her and she never understood it.

Just then Greg's cell phone went off and he answered it. He walked away from the crime scene so he can have a private conversation. She saw that he talking in an audible whisper, taking things in and asked the person to confirm something. She then saw him hand his head down low. She instantly knew that something was wrong.

Greg pushed the end button on his cell phone and turned around. He looked at Morgan who was looking at him. He brought his shoulders down and walked over to her. He was going to have to break some news that she isn't going to like.

"Who was that?" asked Morgan

"It was Officer Mitchell." said Greg

"What did he want?" responded Morgan

"There was another victim, the Red Rose Killer is back." replied Greg as he went to his knees and put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at it

"This guy just keeps killing and killing, and barely leaving any evidence behind. He's just going to keep on escalating." said Morgan putting her hands out really frustrated "Why can't we catch him?"

"I want this guy as badly as you do Morgan. I do I really dol." said Greg as he looked at her "Officer Mitchell wants us on the case. We know this killer better than anyone."

"Okay." said Morgan as she got up

Greg got out a half smile as they were packing up their stuff. Normally they don't dump their stuff on another co-worker but they were going to have to. They were going to take a new case, one they are determined to find the killer. This is a killer they have been looking for, for two months. They started on walking away.

"Where are the two of you going?" asked Finn coming over to them and they turned around

"A new crime scene." said Morgan to her

"You're supposed to do this one." said Finn to them

"Officer Mitchell called me the red rose killer is back. Another victim was found." replied Greg

"We have to go. The two of us know the killer better than anyone." said Morgan

"Alright go. I will finish up here." responded Finn as she put her arm up in surrender

"Thank you." replied Morgan as she and Greg left

Back at the Lab-2 Hours Later

Morgan was in the lab going over the evidence that she got from another victim of the red rose killer. But she was starting to wonder if it really is the red rose killer or not. She was thinking it was a copycat. The person was getting some details wrong about the killing. Normally the killer uses Gymnocarpae but this one used the Rosa. There are some inconsistencies.

"Hey so what do you have?" asked Greg coming over

"I don't think this is the Red Rose Killer. Look at the rose this is a Rosa." said Morgan grabbing it with her gloved hand

"And the killer normally uses the Gymnocarpae roses." said Greg

"Yeah." replied Morgan

"So this is a copy-cat." Greg said in a tone

Morgan ended up going on the computer in front of her and starting doing some research. That's when she pushed on something causing her to open her eyes in surprise. This was not good at all. She turned to Greg right there and looked at him.

"I knew it. The Red Rose Killer is in Minnesota Greg. This person has been there for the past two weeks. That's why we haven't been getting any victims." said Morgan to him "They have no clue who he is and we are searching for this guy as well as they are."

"Let's go talk to Russell." said Greg to her

"Russell." said Morgan as Russell walked by and then he came in when he heard his name

"You called me." said Russell

"Yeah you know the Red Rose Killer. Well the case we got is a cop-cat killer. They used the wrong type of rose; the writing on the victim is different. I was on the computer and I found out that the killer is no longer in the state. The guy has been killing in Minnesota. Minneapolis to be exact." said Morgan reading what was in front of her

"That doesn't sound good. I want the two of you to go there and assist the police over there. Your father and I will arrange everything. Plus your father will call the police over there and tell them what is going on and that you guys will be coming." said Russell then he left them in there

"Huh, us, Minnesota what could possibly go wrong?" said Greg right there

Morgan looked at Greg knowing that this is going to be really interesting because of her and Greg leaving the Las Vegas Crime Lab for a while. They were off to another state. Minnesota to be exact and well Minnesota is well known for the Vikings, the Twins, the Mall of America, and the Eagan Strip Mall and let's not forget the Land of Ten Thousand Lakes. Well actually there is a lot more than that.


	3. An Unknown State

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

**Chapter 3 **An Unknown State

Greg and Morgan were strolling through the airport together on Saturday with their bags in tow. They could not believe they were going to Minnesota. It is known as a land of weather inconsistencies. But they heard Minnesota is wonderful, full of interesting history and all the different celebrations they have. They heard that Minnesota is one of the healthiest states because of all the lakes where everyone can walk or bike around them.

There is so much about that people don't even know about like there once was a volcano there where Minnesota used to be. There even has been evidence of earthquakes, that there were once mountains because of patterns on rock that share the same pattern with the Rocky Mountains. There is so much about Minnesota that is undiscovered that people don't even know about yet.

When their other co-worker head about them going to Minnesota, they all had different reactions. Finn asked Morgan if going out to Minnesota would bring her and Greg together. Nick told them to catch the asshole. Then Sara well she was just glad they have a lead on the serial killer. When it came to Russell he said that time will heal and they can do without them for a while.

Morgan looked at Greg wondering how he was feeling. They were going to a different state. It's an unknown state, one where they know nothing about. But they know they can do this. If they stick together they know nothing can break them apart.

They got to their terminal and sat down on chairs side by side. Morgan started thinking about what could happen. But she knows that anything can happen. All that she wants is this serial killer caught and put behind bars.

But she does feel a little uneasy. She and Greg are heading out of Vegas. Something could happen to them while they are even out there. Why is she so concerned about this? She shouldn't be. She's practically living out one of her dreams now. She's going somewhere else, she's with Greg and a relationship blossoms. That is what happens in her dreams and right now two things are about to happen.

They eventually boarded onto the plane as they checked their tickets. Morgan entered into the plane and looked around it. She then looked down at her ticket and saw that her seat is 10A. She kept on walking and finally found the seat and saw that she has the window seat. She looked at Greg and went in and Greg went in as well next to her and sat down at his seat.

Morgan started on tapping her fingers against her arm nervous because she is so close to Greg. She really likes him but is too afraid to tell him how she feels. But can Minnesota change that for her? She does not know but she's going to find out once they get there.

They ended up going up in the air and starting on flying away. It was so quiet between her and Greg that she doesn't know what to do. Morgan looked to the side from just her eyelids and saw that Greg seemed hesitant and nervous at the same time.

"Everything will be fine." said Morgan

"I know but still this is the best lead we've had ever since the first kill. I don't want to lose this guy." responded Greg

"Hey we're working on this together and we're going to catch this guy together." said Morgan as she put her hand gently on his and showed him her blue eyes

"With you by my side Morgan anything is possible." said Greg

"You really are a great guy. That's why we get along so well." said Morgan

Off on the side their fellow passenger they were sitting with put their finger pointing towards their mouth indicating they felt like gagging. Greg and Morgan just looked at him right there then looked back at each other. Greg put his hand over hers right there. They aren't going to let anything get in the way of catching this guy except maybe just maybe their own relationship. If anything does happen.

"Well let's catch this guy." said Morgan to him

3 Hours Later

Greg and Morgan were walking through MSP the airport in St Paul together with all their bags together. They had to go to the baggage claim to get their suitcases as things are a lot tighter these days. They were walking through Humphrey and got out to where the buses and taxis there. They looked at each other knowing this is going to be a lot different. Greg pointed and indicated for her to get a taxi for them.

"Hey." said Morgan going over to a Taxi and stopped at a Taxi driver "I was wondering if you could take my friend and me to our hotel."

"Sure. Come on." said the Taxi guy

Morgan smiled and looked at Greg right there who just shook his head. They put their bags and everything in the trunk then climbed right in the back. They can't believe this is even happening at all. They were here and they are going to catch this serial killer.  
"What hotel?" asked the Taxi driver

"Uh . . ." muttered Morgan then looked at her note "The Minneapolis Marriott City Center."

"Sounds good." replied the Taxi driver

Throughout the whole drive Greg and Morgan were both quiet. She just guessed that he was nervous just like her. They are somewhere else, a place that is so different to what they are used to. Vegas are known for its gambling, unique lights and loudness. They weren't even sure if any part of Minnesota is like that.

Morgan looked out the window and saw all the other cars and the different landmarks that were there. She was wondering if she could see the new Twins stadium. She has heard so much about it and everything else. But she has never even been here. She's about to experience something totally new. It's a different thrill that is coursing her veins than normal.

"Okay we're here." said the Taxi driver finally

"Thank you." said Morgan

She and Greg got out of the Taxi cab and opened the trunk taking their things on out and paid the driver. He then left as they stood there, looking at the Marriott right there. They heard that it's ranked one of the top 25 hotels. It was crazy how one of the top 25 hotels is in Minnesota let alone that's where they will be staying while they are here.

They entered and checked in and got their keys/key cards whatever they use. It depends on the hotel you go to on what you get to open the doors to the rooms. They went in the elevator and went up a on the elevator then stepped out on the 18th floor out of 32 floors and walked to their rooms. They saw that they were actually adjacent from each other and they looked at each other. They went into their rooms.

Morgan entered hers and looked around. It looked amazing. She could not believe it at all. It was all her father. He pulled all the strings for the airline tickets, the stay at the hotel and even booked them at a top notch restaurant in Minneapolis for Monday. She guesses that there are some perks to being the sheriff's daughter.

She sat her bags and suitcase on the bed. They are going to be here for seven days for right now. But she knows that she and Greg could even be here longer if they don't catch the guy by the seventh day. But she is going to live it up all she can while she is out here. Minnesota seems to be amazing to her. It's such an underrated state that is getting a lot more recognition nowadays. She thinks that she's going to like it here. What makes it even better is that Greg is here with her and she's glad that it's him and nobody else.

The others are fine it's just she and Greg has been on the case since the beginning. Then the second victim it was them who got the call out. It was always them getting the Red Rose Killer case while everyone got the trash runs, murders and the wacky cases. She didn't care because she was always with Greg. That's all that matters to her.

She and Greg now have to deal with this and she knows it. She doesn't care how long it's going to take to catch the bastard. It just matters that they catch the guy because he's been at it sporadically at it for two months now. It started out in Vegas for six weeks and then it went all the way over to Minnesota. She doesn't understand it but right now she's not going to question it.

She's in an unknown state and now needs to navigate it, understand it. It's going to take a lot of work. Even though she doesn't know anything the police are going to help them out. She doesn't even know how they feel at all about them being here to help them out. She's going to find out when she goes out to see them.

Well Minnesota here I am.


	4. Battlelines

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

**Chapter 4 **Battlelines

The next morning Morgan woke up in the bed in her hotel room and looked all around. She still couldn't believe it at all that she was in Minnesota of all places. She never even thought of visiting the place before. Now she is going to get the Minnesota experience while working on a case. She sighed and she got out of the bed and went in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair is a bit of a mess but who's isn't once they wake up. She then walked back into the room and brushed her hair through then she put water in her hairbrush then continued to brush her hair. It helps to detangle the hair with the harder hair to brush.

She then got dressed and put on a purple jacket and a black, silver and white striped shirt where the stripes were and small. She put on some nice black pants that she can go out in and a comfy pair of black shoes that are still appropriate to wear.

As she got done getting dressed she heard a knock on the door. She fingered at her hair for a moment then walked over to the door answering it. She saw that Greg was standing there all ready to go and wide awake. She smiled at him as she went over to grab her hotel room key and the notes that they brought out to Minnesota with them. It was the notes they were allowed to bring because they couldn't bring evidence or anything but they can share knowledge and their own notes.

"Let's go." said Morgan

"Let's." replied Greg

Morgan smiled at him and entered the elevator and went down to the lobby. They then left the hotel where they got a cab and ended up taking a cab ride to the police station. Morgan was nervous because she doesn't know what's going to happen once she gets there. She looked at Greg who seemed to be somewhat at ease but not entirely.

Morgan set her hand on top of his and he looked at her right there not knowing what to do. They have always been close as friends and were always there for each other. Now both of them know that being out in Minneapolis everything can change on them. It can change faster then they even think.

They got to the police department there and got out of the taxi. They shut the doors behind them and entered into the police station. They walked in and people turned around to look at them as they walked on down. They then saw the head or supervisor there.

"Who are you?" asked the Supervisor

"This is Greg Sanders and I'm Morgan Brody my father called Sheriff Ecklie." said Morgan right there as she pointed to Greg then to herself

"Oh wow. I didn't expect you guys to be here so early." said the Supervisor

"So sorry about that." replied Morgan

"I'm Supervisor and Detective Flynn Darling of one of the Minneapolis Police Department." said Detective Darling putting out his hand

"Nice to meet you." said Greg taking the hand

"Can you guys wait for a couple of minutes?" asked Detective Darling

"Yeah sure." said Morgan

The two of them stood there wondering what is even going to happen at all now that they are here. Things have changed and they also know that they are going to catch the guy. Even if it takes them longer than they think. They just want to end this and tell the other victims families that the guy is caught.

Detective Darling came back to get them and they ended up walking off and to a police car. They ended up going in a little hesitant and Detective Darling drove the car and they got to the Minneapolis City Hall. The two of them looked at each other confused. Detective Darling ended up parking the car and the three of them got out and started walking.

"Uh Detective Darling why are we at the city hall?" asked Morgan as they were walking and she was clutching onto her notebook of notes close to her body

"This is where our analysts work." said Detective Darling

"At city hall?" responded Greg

"Yeah room 316. We're not like the Vegas Crime Lab, the New York Crime Lab or even the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. This is where they do all their work." said Detective Darling

"We then won't question the antics of why choosing it here." replied Morgan

"And just so you know this is the Minneapolis Crime Lab there are others around us in the other cities like St. Paul has one and also Hennepin County and even Eagan. I suspect Eagan has one they are one of the most known cities in Minnesota so I guarantee you they have one as well." said Detective Darling and he got to the room and looked at them "Here we are."

Morgan looked at Greg and they went into the door and into the crime lab as they looked around. All they could tell was that it was different than the one in Las Vegas where they work. They are going to have to get used to it here and the people.

"Ah are you Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody?" asked a male coming over

"Yes my father Conrad Ecklie called." said Morgan putting her hand out and the guy took her hand

"Supervisor Seth Cisco." said Seth right there and started walking "Welcome to our crime lab I know that it's different having it here and city hall. But it's kind of nice."

They then stopped as they got to the break room to where a group of people were either standing or sitting down. There were exactly five people there two girls and three guys. They didn't seem too happy at the moment especially when they saw Morgan and Greg come in. It made them even more nervous and anxious.

"This is my team Brad Higgins, Nicholas Lowell, Gage Chan, Carina Lowell and Juliet Zaborowski." said Seth Cisco

"So are Nicholas and Carina married?" asked Greg

"Yeah well we met, we fell in love, we got married." said Nicholas

"Nick." said Carina slapping him

"Well why are you here exactly? All we heard is that a couple of Vegas Crime Lab officials were coming." said Juliet right there

"Uh they were working on a case out there and they found ties to over here in Minnesota." said Seth to them

"A case out there brought you to Minnesota, yeah right." said Juliet

"She gets defensive and she's also stubborn. But you get to love her after quite a while." said Gage

"No tell us really why you're here." Juliet snapped at him as she stood there and looked up to reveal a mass of chocolate brown hair with natural caramel highlights and green eyes and a heart shaped face

"The Red Rose Killer." said Morgan right there a little snippy

"What about the Red Rose Killer?" wondered Juliet right there as she brought her shoulders up and had a stubborn tone to her voice as if saying she didn't want the Vegas people there

"The Red Rose Killer started killing two months ago in Las Vegas all around. He or she would place a red rose every hour after they killed the victim. This person would also write in the victim's blood on their foreheads saying red rose. The most iconic thing is the two bullet holes to the chest." said Morgan right there

"It started with the first victim Monica Hatcher." said Greg to them

"Then we found another victim a day later." Morgan continued

"Then sporadically the killer started killing once a week." replied Greg

"But we thought the Red Rose Killer started killing two weeks ago here in Minnesota." Brad cut into the two speaking

"Yeah you probably thought that because we never released the information to the public we were hoping to keep it quiet. So we found out a couple days ago that you guys have been getting cases on the Red Rose Killer." said Morgan

"Look we got this why don't you guys go back to your gambling hall in Vegas." said Juliet snapping and getting up and shot her hand out at them

"Look we know this killer better than anyone and you need our help to catch this guy. He is wanted in two states now let's not add a third to the list." said Greg

"We're in." said everyone getting up except Juliet

"Juliet come on." said Carina

"No I don't want these guys here." said Juliet annoyed

"Look the quicker we get this guy the quicker we can get out of your hair. But I don't get what's wrong with you Juliet. We want the same thing here." said Morgan

"If it gets you out faster than I'm in." responded Juliet

"Okay great then let's get started." said Morgan

"Okay Juliet, Brad and Nicholas show Greg what we have on this guy. While Gage and Carina you can be with Morgan and she can show you what they have so far on this guy. We need to collaborate on this. We are now one team with these Vegas guys." said Seth Cisco the Dayshift Supervisor

Greg looked at Morgan for a moment then he left with Juliet, Brad and Nicholas the Minnesota evidence as well as showing him around their lab. Morgan turned around looking at Gage and Carina right there who were looking at her with curiosity. Well they do say that curiosity killed the cat. She doesn't know if it's true but she's about to find out.


	5. The City of the Twins

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

_Hey everyone I'm sorry but my house had a gas leak in it and I couldn't be on my laptop for a few hours and then I ended up getting my toenails done. That took like an hour as they were precise. But they are now all nice and pretty looking. Here is a new chapter. I hope you guys like it._

* * *

**Chapter 5 **The City of the Twins

Morgan sat down on a chair as Gage and Carina did as well. Morgan looked down and grabbed her binder and opened it up right there and put it in the middle of the table right there which was actually between her and the other two. But this was going to be a long ride ahead of her and she knows it. But if they work on this together then they can catch this guy. She's finally going to get the chance to do this; this is something she has wanted for two months now. She knows that she is not going to waste it.

"Okay so I brought with me the stuff I could." said Morgan

"You said this killer started killing two months ago." replied Gage as he looked at Morgan with dark brown eyes and short black hair

"Yeah. I was one of the people on the first scene. Greg wasn't, he started getting the scenes later and it was mostly just me and him working the scenes. We have collected evidence but we never found the identity. Now that I am here in Minnesota I'm going to get this guy." said Morgan

"I am glad that we have some experts out here on this killer." Carina replied

"Okay so we looked at the roses and the killer uses the same kind of rose the same time the Gymnocarpae to be exact. We actually have gotten skin flakes off of the rose because it can be a little thorny in areas." said Morgan as she showed them pictures of the roses and the skin flakes they got

"Did you ever get a match of DNA on the skin flakes?" asked Gage

"No unfortunately this person isn't in the system. Which is weird because almost everyone is." said Morgan concerned

"That's weird." said Gage

"Definitely." Carina agreed

"We ended up with seven victims in total and barely anything would get left behind for evidence." said Morgan as she showed them the seven total victims via pictures

"We've only gotten two victims so far." said Carina

"And he will keep killing if we don't catch him." continued Morgan

"Is there anything else that you have?" wondered Gage  
"What about the blood writing?" replied Carina

"We haven't figured out that part yet." Morgan shrugged her shoulders right there and looked down at the table

"Why would they even start killing out in Vegas anyway then come here to Minnesota? It doesn't make any sense." responded Gage

"I don't know either I wish I did." muttered Morgan

She looked at Carina who has Venetian blonde hair with light blonde highlights. Carina also has shocking silver-gray eyes that could penetrate through almost anything. She looks so young and beautiful for someone doing this kind of job. She just seems the more girly type.

"What's going on between you and Greg?" asked Carina

"Nothing, why would you ask that?" responded Morgan

"I saw how you look at him. You like him but you're not sure how he feels about you at all. You think that this trip to Minnesota could change your relationship with him." said Carina

"Yeah I guess." murmured Morgan

"You really like him why don't you just tell him." said Carina

"I just can't come out and say it. It's complicated and plus it doesn't even work that way." responded Morgan

"That's how it worked with me and Nicholas." replied Carina

"Well that was you're relationship everyone is different and mine with Greg's is complicated. We've known each other for almost four years and that's how long we've been working together." said Morgan right there as she put her hands up with her elbows on the table

"Okay but you should still talk to him." said Carina

"Hey guys." said Seth coming over with the others coming in from behind as Morgan stood up seeing his face right there knowing it wasn't good "The Red Rose Killer has struck again."

"Let's go." said Nicholas

Morgan walked over to Greg and looked at him. She still can't believe this at all as the guy has struck again. This guy is still killing but what the killer doesn't know is that they are here now in Minnesota. They are going to catch this guy and catch him off guard. They know it could be a female but there is small percentage of serial killers that are female.

Greg put his hand on her shoulder right there and she felt his soft touch as it felt amazing, almost like heaven. She just wants to stay there with him touching her. But she knows that she can't. She has to go out there and find more evidence to link to the killer. She feels like she can't sleep or rest until this guy is even caught.

The Minneapolis analysts had to grab keys to their cars that they drive as well as go to their lockers to grab things. They also had to grab their own crime kits. They have to get things before they start going out. They then ended up going out. Greg ended up going in the car with Seth, Nicholas and Juliet while Morgan ended up in a car with Brad, Gage and Carina.

Lake Calhoun-Minneapolis

Greg, Morgan and the Minneapolis analysts got out of the cars and started on fast walking down and got to a path around Lake Calhoun. They went down a beach that was now holding crime scene tape and people were behind it and looked at the scene. Greg and Morgan looked around not believing the amount of people that were there. Normally people weren't at the scenes.

"Our first victim was found at Minnehaha Falls then it was at the Eloise Butler Wildflower Garden." said Seth to them and looked at the victim "You guys can observe but my people have to take the evidence. Can you guys do that?"

"Yeah we can." said Greg right there

"Of course." muttered Morgan while looking at the victim

Just like the other victims they were posed as if they were sprawled and red roses of the Gymnocarpae that were lying neatly on the body. But then there were also the signature two bullet holes to the chest and the bloody writing on the forehead that says red rose. They even know for a fact that the blood on the forehead is the victims.

The two of them kept looking at the victim feeling terrible for that person but pity that they couldn't do anything. They wish that they could have done something. But they know that they can do something. That something is that they can catch this guy.

"This place is so beautiful." said Morgan as she looked at the lake

"Yeah so beautiful and serene." responded Greg

Morgan looked at him as her hair was blowing in the crisp late August wind. She showed her blue eyes clear as day and filled with hope. It showed the even though she is smiling its strangled and that she feels low. She just wants to leave there and leave Minnesota. Being around Greg is just too hard. She feels like there is so much pressure for her to tell him. She hurts on the inside and is trying hard not to show it.

"I could be here for a long time and lose myself in the lake." said Morgan

"And to start over." finished Greg as he stared at her

"Start over how?" questioned Morgan

"You know with the whole case." Greg shrugged his shoulders right there but that wasn't the answer he wanted to give her it was something else he felt like he should imply something "And by knowing that everything will be okay no matter what happens. With you by my side anything can happen."

"Do you actually mean that?" Morgan wondered he was about to answer her when someone shouted

"The victim's dog is here!"

"What?" said Morgan as she disobeyed orders and went past the yellow crime scene tape "Our victim has a dog that was here?"

"Yeah a chocolate lab." said Brad getting up from his kneeling pose "I know that because the dog was trying to get to our victim even though we kept trying to keep it back."

"Hey fellow what is your name?" said Morgan as she kneeled down and started on petting the dog while Greg looked at the tag right there

"It has our victim's phone number on it and it says the dogs name is Coco." said Greg

"Coco is that your name." said Morgan to the dog who was now sniffing her hand

"I think she likes you." said Greg

"That makes two of us as I like her." responded Morgan

Greg smiled as he looked at Morgan with the dog. She really seemed to like the presence of the dog. But the animal people are going to have to take the dog for a while. He saw that she doesn't care as she was just enjoying her time at the moment playing.

"We have four roses here." said Gage coming over and holding four red roses

"She's been dead four hours then." said Morgan as she got up from playing and petting the dog as it got taken away

"We figured the significance of the rose but we don't know why the killer even puts it there." said Carina coming over

"We never figured it out either." replied Greg

Everyone stood there still as the crisp wind started going up again messing the girl's hair as it went everywhere. They all looked around everywhere as Seth Cisco came over. They were just a group of Minneapolis analysts and Vegas CSI investigators that don't know who their killer is. They were looking at each other then they all looked in different directions.


	6. Stormy Weather

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

**Chapter 6 **Stormy Weather

Greg, Morgan and the Minneapolis Analysts were at Lake Calhoun looking all around the place. They really do want to know who keeps on killing the victims one by one and by week. This killer keeps on killing and they think that it's possible this person is going to escalate.

While they were standing there they noticed that the sky was turning a gray-blue color. Greg and Morgan saw the others have a concerned face once they saw the sky was turning color. Yet Greg and Morgan were really confused as to why.

"What's wrong?" wondered Greg

"Well it's supposed to storm today the predicted it would start around 12 and continue on throughout the whole day." said Brad to them

"Okay so?" said Morgan right there

"Minnesota storms are absolutely crazy they can go on for forever and cause a lot of havoc." said Carina

"So we need to get this body and evidence out of here quick before the storm comes down on us and we lose evidence around here as well as everything on the body." said Seth to them

"Alright will do." said the group of Minnesota Analysts

They all went back to what they were doing but were going at a faster pace as they need to get everything out. The medical examiner ended up coming over and went to the body and ended up checking the victim's body temperature even though they kind of already knew how long the victim has been dead and a few other things as well.

"Greg, Morgan this is Doctor Braden Kline our medical examiner." said Seth to them going between them "Doctor Kline this is Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody from the Las Vegas crime lab."

"It's very nice to meet you." said Braden bringing his hand up waving as he couldn't shake as his gloves have some blood on them

"You to doctor." replied Morgan to him

"Okay we can release the body and bring it back." said Braden getting up as he was finished

"Great." said Seth right there

The coroner's people came over and grabbed the body and put it on a gurney and wheeled it into the van. Braden walked in and ended up leaving the scene to go back to the examination room where he can figure more things out about the victim's death. Even though Greg and Morgan know all about the death as it links to like 8 other victims.

The others were still off collecting evidence from all around the body as well as nearby in the scene. They saw that Nicholas was going through the trash cans all around and emptying them out so they could bring them back to the lab as it could contain something critical to their investigation.

They were standing there when rain started pouring down on them and Morgan stood there shocked. It was pouring buckets and bushels. It's so much worse than raining cats and dogs. They have never experienced rain like this before as the drops are like an inch long. It felt like the sound was gone and that Morgan couldn't hear anything. It all disappeared as she stood there and looked at Greg who was looking at her and trying to say something.

"I can't hear you Greg!" Morgan shouted over the rain

"What?!" Greg bellowed back not understanding

"Okay back in the cars and to the lab it's about to storm and get way out of whack here." said Seth over a bullhorn

"Let's go Morgan." said Greg to her as he put his hand gently to her back and they started on walking

The two of them walked over to the cars as they got drenched from head to toe. The rain was starting to pour down even harder as Greg opened the car door for Morgan as she started going in and turned back to look at him. She could only see the outline of his face through the raindrops. But she smiled at him and then entered the car soaking wet and really cold. She saw him run over to the other car and went in it. She sighed as the others she came with went in the car and they left the place.

Morgan looked down as she knows that Greg is the light that's leading her to a place where she always finds her internal peace. She never understood it but he keeps giving her the strength to get through the day. She has started realizing that the reason for her to be on this Earth is to see Greg every day. He's the reason she always gets up for hope and to see him again. She feels like he calms her inner storms. He won't let her fall or let any harm come to her. She has started realizing the potential to what can happen to her and him.

She feels like she is constantly being moved by him. There are so many great emotions that go through her when she's always with her. She never fights with Greg. It's like he's her complete half that has always been missing until recently when they met. He just he enchanted her heart.

Morgan looked out of the car window as she looked at the rain pour down to the ground going drip, drip. But it was more of a bound than anything because it would go to the ground at a heavy weight. The rain was wiping away all of her sorrows and worries.

She ended up going through all the memories of the past nearly four years she has had with Greg. The amazing memories that make her smile and she that satisfaction and interest that Greg shows her and the opposite. It really moved her then and is still moving her now. She has a smile plastered on her face at the moment.

She knows that she really is falling for Greg more than she ever thought. She thinks that she even might be in love with him even though she isn't even dating him. She doesn't want to let go of what she has with him though. It makes it harder on her on what to do. She can't just tell him of her feelings as it could ruin the friendship that they already have. She doesn't even want to do that at all. But she doesn't want to let him go.

They ended up getting back to city hall and she opened the car door and jolted on out and went inside quickly. She looked around and she then ended up walking to the room where the crime lab is. She entered the room with the others close behind her. She saw everybody else was completely soaked and their clothes were sticking to their bodies.

"You said that this was going to go on for the rest of the day." said Morgan to them

"Yeah unfortunately." said Carina as she rubbed her hands together

"This is absolutely crazy." said Greg

"Tell me about it." responded Morgan

"I think you guys should go back to your hotel we can handle it here." said Seth to them

"No we want to help you out. We really want this killer off the streets so badly that I can't rest until we do." said Morgan right there

"Same here." Greg agreed with the statement

"Alright let's just hope the weather doesn't scare you. I mean it's a dark and scary place that it brings the worst out in people." said Juliet coming over to them walking and turned around "Or something can pop out of nowhere and grab you right into oblivion."

"Juliet." said Brad, Nicholas and Seth to her as Greg and Morgan looked at each other worried

"What? Let's just hope they aren't scared of the dark as it's a dark and scary place." said Juliet

"Just go Juliet to Braden he might have something." said Seth to her

Juliet just shrugged her shoulders and walked off going to Braden to get autopsy results on the victim from Lake Calhoun. Greg and Morgan looked at her as she whipped her chocolate hair as she turned and went away. They don't even know what Juliet's problem is as it's very clear that she has a problem with the two of them here.

"Look don't worry about Juliet. She's well . . . I don't know how to explain her exactly." said Carina right there

"It's okay she didn't scare us." said Greg

"Maybe she freaked us out a bit but she didn't scare us." said Morgan

"It takes a lot to scare us." Greg continued

"Hey we're from Las Vegas we can get some creepy cases." said Morgan right there

"So how bad is this storm supposed to be?" asked Greg

"Well it's supposed to be a mixture of a windstorm, rainstorm and a thunderstorm." said Brad right there

"So we're going to be stuck here for quite a while." said Seth to them

"Hope you're in for it." replied Carina right there

"We can handle it." said Greg

Just then they heard loud claps of thunder coming from the outside. It kept on clapping and rolling and getting louder. Greg looked at Morgan right there as they know they set themselves up for this. They could have been back at the hotel now but they decided to stay at the city hall with the Minnesota Analysts. Just then they felt the building shake a little as well even though it really wasn't. It was just an illusion.

They could hear the thunder as it was so loud right there. It would clap and then clap again. It was so loud that they weren't sure if it was a thunderstorm at all. It seemed more like an electrical storm more than anything. But if it was an electrical storm things would be out all around the place.

"I think we should go Morgan." said Greg to her "We can let them handle the case by themselves for a while."

"I agree. We will see you tomorrow then." said Morgan as she looked at the others there

"Okay it sounds good." said Nicholas

"Bye then." said Seth

"Come on." Said Greg as he put his hand up to her back for a moment

"Hey Detective Darling can you bring these two back to their hotel?" asked Seth

"Yeah sure I have to go to a scene anyway." said Detective Darling coming over

"Looks like we're about to get wet some more." said Greg

"Great." muttered Morgan but was smiling

They ended up going out with Detective Darling and looked at the place as it was raining hard but it was also storming at the same time. They then quickly went over to Detective Darling's car and went in it as quickly as they could. Morgan ended up wrapping her arms around herself as Greg looked at her right there. He could definitely see that she was cold and that she seems kind of out of it.

Greg sat there but then decided to move over to her and put his arm around her wrapping and encasing her into his body. She set her head onto his shoulder right there as he looked down at her. He couldn't help but smile at the beauty that is right there. She closed her eyes and he knew that he should just let her stay like that until they get to the hotel.

Greg knows that there is something there between him and Morgan, that there has always been something. Yet somehow Minnesota is bringing everything out and bringing them closer. Their friendship it seems to be fading away and solidifying more of a relationship between the two of them.


	7. Girl on a Mission

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

**Chapter 7 **Girl on a Mission

They ended up getting back to the hotel and Greg nudged Morgan as she looked up at him right there. She couldn't believe that she just fell into his warm embrace and set her head on his shoulder. She just felt so safe and free like there was nothing wrong with the world. She doesn't want to let go of him.

She opened up the door and went outside with Greg going out right behind her. They were in the rain briefly and went inside the hotel and into the elevator and rode it up to their floor. They then walked over to their rooms and opened it up right there. They then entered without a sideways glance and Morgan found herself in her barren room all by herself. She felt so alone. She just wants to be by Greg's side and be in his arms just like in the back of the police car.

She decided to go and take a quick shower then put on her pajamas early as well put her hair up in a messy bun. She looked at herself in the mirror as she was just ready for a day of no working, no worries and of getting the Red Rose Killer out of her mind for a while. She then grabbed a blanket and left her hotel room and went into the hall.

She rapped on the door right next door and she heard scrambling on the other side. It then opened a second later and Greg stood there in new clothes right there as his other ones were wet. He cleaned up very nice as he stood there in front of her.

"Morgan." said Greg

"Want some company?" asked Morgan

"Sure." replied Greg as he opened the door a wider so she could walk in

Morgan entered the room and looked at it. It looked almost like her hotel room except everything was on the opposite wall and side. It was just a mirror looking. She saw things out of his suitcase and a bit of a mess. She just smiled as he was probably digging in it either yesterday or today.

"I didn't think you were going to come over." said Greg to her as he grabbed things on the floor and put it in his suitcase

"I didn't think so but I thought since it's storming you'd like some company." replied Morgan

"You read my mind." said Greg as he got up and threw socks at the suitcase and they landed softly right in he then grabbed a deck of cards "Want to play?"

"Sure you deal them." responded Morgan as she sat down on the ground

"Okay the game we're playing is BS." said Greg to her "You do know how to play it right?"

"Of course." Morgan remarked at him

"Okay but expect to get beaten I was a champion." scoffed Greg

"We'll see about that." replied Morgan

Greg ended up shuffling the deck a little bit then he separated the pile into 26 cards for each of them. They both grabbed their cards right there and looked at what they had right there. They then started on playing the game by going head to head.

Monday-The Next Day

Greg and Morgan entered the Minneapolis City Hall and into the crime lab which is where it's located. Morgan smiled at him as the day before she pummeled him in the game of BS all three times. They then played a game of War which Greg won. After that they decided to play a game of Hon Kong and Morgan won that game. They had a lot of fun playing cards.

But now today is a new day and they were going to be focused on the Red Rose Killer and getting this guy once and for all. They really need to get this guy off the streets and to stop killing. This person has been to two states already and they don't want this person to go to a third state. Morgan is really on edge and impatient at the same time. It's taken too long to get here and she doesn't want to wait any longer.

"Okay we got back from Braden." said Carina coming over to them

"Let me guess it's the same stuff as always." Morgan retorted

"Yeah." replied Carina

"Typical." muttered Morgan to herself

"What's gotten into you?" asked Greg to her

"If you haven't noticed Greg we have a manic serial killer out there and I want this guy." said Morgan a bit furious as she flung her arm out

"I've noticed but I'm not all hung up on it." said Greg

"Look this person still has some unfinished business and I want to end this." said Morgan

"As do I. But I'm not getting all hyped up on one killer." responded Greg

"Well I am." replied Morgan to him right there as she looked up at him "Now excuse me."

Morgan walked past him and bumped her shoulder at him and left the city hall right there with Greg turning around and looking at her astonished. He has never seen her like this so determined, feisty and out of control. It is so unlike her and out of her character to do something like that. He just doesn't understand why she wants this one killer so much and more so than other killers. It's like she has some vendetta against him or her. She is losing control and is going to spiral before she collapses.

He turned back around to see Brad, Nicholas, Seth, Gage, Juliet and Carina were looking at them. To them it kind of seems like some lovers' quarrel but the thing is he isn't with Morgan. He never was even if he does want to be with. But at this moment he doesn't with how she is lately today. This all just surfaced today because she was totally fine yesterday.

"Well . . ." started Juliet

"Don't say it." said Nicholas to her

"Say what I told you so. I told you so this was a bad idea to bring the Las Vegas CSI's out here to help us." responded Juliet as she looked at him

"At least I'm not someone who is constantly callous and snippy to other people around them." replied Nicholas

"Just cut it off you two." said Seth

"Well let's just say that Morgan is a girl on a mission." said Gage out of the blue

"Yeah." agreed Brad

"What do we do?" asked Carina looking to Seth

"Let's let her cool down maybe she will come to her senses." Seth suggested

Greg looked at them and knew that is normally a good idea but not this time. This time Morgan is more determined than ever. She's not going to stop until this guy is caught. She's now practically going rogue and it's just going to break her even more. He doesn't even know what to do at all. He feels like he can't help her. That she won't let him in as everything about her seems closed.

Greg left them there as he decided that he was going to go after Morgan right there. He ran on out and got into the parking lot as he saw Morgan go and grab a police motorcycle. He stopped right there completely astonished as she was going to on it. But it wasn't just that she also changed her outfit completely.

She was now wearing spandex black pants with a black leather vest over a black tank top. Then she has on black leather boots going up to her knees and her hair was completely down. Then to complete the whole ensemble was pitch black sunglasses.

She kicked the bottom and unlatched the motorcycle and brought her feet up. She then started it up and looked back and saw Greg standing not too far behind. She then started up the gas even more. Then she went out of the city hall area and went out to personally find this killer.

"Morgan!" shouted Greg as he started to run after her but stopped once she got out of the city hall and stood there "Morgan!"

He just stood there not believing this at all. It's now up to him to get her back to normal and back to him. Well not literally just to back to helping him side by side and not doing it alone. Doing this completely rogue is not her and she can't just do it. She needs to work with him not against him. She also needs to have faith that the Minneapolis Police can get the guy.


	8. Fly

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

**Chapter 8 **Fly

Great Morgan left and went completely rogue. Greg just stood there in bewilderment about it. This is getting to be a little too much. He needs Morgan back at his side. She should help him not go against him and catch the guy single handed. She's out there somewhere flying without wings and without him by her side.

He really misses the old Morgan and doesn't care for the new one at all. It's totally different and something that's kind of hard to get used to. He doesn't want to get used to it. He wants things back to normal. But right now it doesn't look that way.

Greg swiftly moved and went back into the city hall and wrapped his arms around his body as he entered the crime lab within. He looked at the analyst's right there who were talking together. They stopped when they saw him standing there.

"Well Juliet you got your wish. I'm going back to the hotel and I'm going to get Morgan and we're going to leave first thing tomorrow." said Greg to her

"Nice going." said Nicholas

"You just cost us the case." said Gage

"What a pigheaded move." said Carina as she shook her head

All of them including the supervisor Seth, left Juliet there as she stood there not believing it. Greg left as well as he officially walked out of the crime lab and city hall to go get Morgan and to leave. It cost them on getting the killer on getting justice. They aren't ever going to get the guy he's going to continue to roam free and killing off more people one by one and week by week. But it's out of his hands now as he's going back to Las Vegas.

Greg looked back at the city hall and stood there. He turned his head back around and closed his eyes while looking down. He then walked over and grabbed a cab to bring him back to the hotel. He got there and went to his hotel room and grabbed his things. He started repacking his suitcase and putting things in place.

He looked around the place taking in the room and the city he has seen so far since he got here. It's all he's going to see. He's going to miss Minneapolis; he's going to miss Minnesota. He's going to miss getting the killer and making new friends. He's lost everything. He's even lost the one thing in his life that he thought he had going, Morgan. She was everything he wanted and everything he thought he needed. But now it's gone, it's lost forever. He's never going to return to Minnesota now.

He sat down on the bed and looked at his feet unsure and insecure about this whole thing. It was too good to be true. He's thought Minnesota could change him. It has but not for the better it seems and feels more like for the worse than anything. It wasn't what he was even asking for.

"Why did you have to do this Morgan? Why did you have to leave me?" said Greg angry at her he's tried saying the right stuff and comfort her as best as he could but now she's pushing him "I hope that you're doing okay."

Streets of Minneapolis

Morgan was on the motorcycle that she took as now she is going after this guy single handedly. She knows that she's taking a risk by doing this but it was the only thing she could think of. The other way was taking too long as well as being so sophisticated. She just wants to get the guy quickly and get out of the state. Then she will be part of the Vegas team again.

She stopped the motorcycle as she got to Lake Calhoun and put her feet to the ground. It was to make everything steady and as sturdy as possible. She looked at the lake right there as she swished her hair to the side. It looks just as amazing as the first time she was here. She parked the motorcycle and got off of it and walked closer to the lake.

She was at the scene of the murder and looked at it. She knows that there are times when a killer will come back to a crime scene. She doesn't know how a criminal mind works but she doesn't care. She just knows it and she's trying to follow a hunch of hers. They normally work even if not right away. They all work out eventually.

Her cell phone went off and she took it out of her pocket and looked right at it and saw that her father was calling her. They haven't talked in a couple days. Well actually the last time they talked was the day she left Vegas to come out here to Minnesota. She answered.

"Hey dad." said Morgan right there

"_Hey, Morgan. How are things going out there?" asked Ecklie _

"Really well. We've found more evidence and plus another body got put on the table." responded Morgan

"_That isn't good." replied Ecklie_

"Yeah I know but maybe the killer made a mistake with the body. Maybe we've got fingerprints or even DNA." said Morgan as she placed her left hand to the inside of her right elbow

"_That could be good I guess. So how are you honey?" wondered Ecklie_

"I'm good and so is Greg." said Morgan

"_No bridges burned I hope?" replied Ecklie_

"No and none literally." lied Morgan

"_That's good. And I'm glad that Greg is doing fine." said Ecklie on the other side "I hope that he's treating you well."_

"Yeah look dad I should go. There's still a lot to do." said Morgan as she said _that's an understatement _in her mind at the same time

"_Alright I won't take you away from the case any longer than needed." said Ecklie _

"Bye dad." said Morgan

"_Bye Morgan." said Ecklie _

Morgan clicked off her cell phone and stood there for a second then went walking all around. She knows that as a CSI they will even not get everything at the crime scene. They will always find something later. She saw something and went closer and moved some plants and went down kneeling. She ended up finding a gun there off on the side. She grabbed it with her latex gloves and put it in a bag.

"They always miss something." said Morgan smiling

This gun could help them out to getting to the killer closer to finding him or her. The killer is too good to leave it there so she thinks a fight might have broke out and the victim hit or made the killer lose the gun. The killer might have not realized it and doesn't know that it's even here. But she was happy probably happier than usual by having a key piece of evidence.

She went back to the motorcycle and started it on up and left Lake Calhoun behind to go around the city some more. To her it's like she's flying and being free as well as being on with the world.


	9. What a Wonderful World

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

_By the title of the chapter you guys probably would know where I got the title from. The song itself by Louis Armstrong. I love the song that I thought this would be just a nice filler chapter in my story of what's going on in the heads of my two CSIs. Don't worry I will bring more adventure, action, drama and mystery after this. But I really wanted to do this chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as I have making it._

* * *

**Chapter 9 **What a Wonderful World

Greg looked out of the hotel room window and saw the Minneapolis beauty he hoped to go and see more of. But he's all alone and his partner gone and somewhere out there on a dangerous and deadly mission. He knows that with Morgan on the loose she's going to get herself killed or worse murdered. He doesn't want that to happen. He still has a massive crush on her and doesn't want anything to happen.

He has to go after her and find her as he doesn't know where she is as she could be anywhere in Minneapolis or worse she ended up in St. Paul. They don't even know Minneapolis at all that it could lead her somewhere that is even more unknown to her.

He realizes that she's really passionate about the case but he thinks that this is just going to the extreme. Everyone who is works for law enforcement or in the criminal justice system become passionate about a case. He knows Finn was passionate about Tom Cooley knowing he was guilty but there was no sufficient evidence to link him to the cases. Greg hasn't been passionate about a case yet but he knows there is still time for it to happen.

He kept looking out the window right there and set his head on the pane of the window. Then he places his hand to the side not touching anything. He started on remembering so many memories like when he first saw and met Morgan, when he tried to impress her, when he was there for her when her father got shot, when Donne said they looked great together and when she was there for him when he was with the killer at the slaughterhouse. He hugged and soothed Morgan when she came back to work after she got kidnapped. But there was also Christmas when he was her secret Santa and gave her nail polish. He's always been protective of her because he doesn't want anything to happen to her as he's always had a crush on her. But he doesn't think that's the reason why he's always been so protective. He thinks it's because he cares about her truly cares about her more than anything in the world. He's never cared about anything or anyone until her.

He knows that this world is huge and filled with big and amazing opportunities that are ahead of them. They need to jump the curve and be ahead of someone and do it one step at a time. It's what makes the world go around it's what the world makes it be a better place for him. But there are times when he is hesitant about everything. But he knows that they live in a wonderful world so why does he feel so reluctant of going after Morgan.

"Why did you have to do this Morgan?" Greg whispered to himself as he continued looking out of the window

_I see trees of green, red roses to_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world _

Greg looked down at himself for a moment as he knows that this world is full of anomalies. But there are still things out there that are completely normal upon that blessed day that goes by. That he can always not only count on himself but also Morgan. She is what makes him get up in the morning to see that bright, shining and beautiful smile. She lightens up his day and it makes him go farther in life because he knows that he's going to see her again. But now it seems like its changing. This whole town or city or state is changing her. He doesn't even know what to do.

"I love you Morgan and you're out there chasing a ghost all by yourself." whispered Greg to himself as it's true he does love her even though they aren't dating "I don't know what to do."

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world _

Greg touched the temple of his chest right there knowing that this is hard for him to just stand here and Morgan out there roaming the streets. It just isn't right. He really cares about her more than anything. So why is he standing here thinking about all this when he should be out there finding her.

He looked down to the ground and back up knowing that this isn't right. He should be thinking more about the future and what is holds. On finding this killer and putting the person behind bars for what they did and will continue on doing if they don't get caught. He wants this guy pretty badly himself. But Morgan is taking it to the extreme.

He can't let it be as instead it's let it hurt. It's hurting him more than ever as he can't let go of the past. It's the past he has with her and the other guys. But his future is here and it's bright. He sees his future with Morgan he has ever since he first saw her. The thing is that is never going to change.

Streets of Minneapolis-maybe

Morgan was out in the streets of Minneapolis or so she thinks. It looks like Minneapolis with tall buildings all around her. But the thing is she thinks that it's possible that she's no longer there. But to her she doesn't care as she wants to get away from Greg and the Minnesota Analysts as far away as possible. They don't get it for wanting to get a guy. To her this has become personal. She has never wanted a killer more badly than this guy.

She kept on roaming the streets and looked right at them knowing this is what life is like. Life is like a road and you keep on walking and finding so many obstacles that you have to avoid. She has gone through many obstacles and many roads that she doesn't know where she even is now. It's like she's lost and doesn't know where to go in this world.

It's filled with opportunities that are yet to be discovered and that she hasn't done yet. It's opportunities that are worth taken and that she will probably want to do. But if this keeps up she's never going to get there in life to take those opportunities. Her life is like the road ahead of her . . . endless.

Greg doesn't get it on how badly she wants the guy. This guy has killed so many people and hasn't stopped. This person is going to continue on and on. He's going to continue to do it day after day and week after week. It's going to be never ending and she can't stop it.

"You don't understand anything Greg." said Morgan to herself

This is both getting to her and haunting her that she just wants it to stop. The only way to do it is by getting the guy. That's why she wants to get this guy really quickly and really badly. She wants those nightmares to stop and the victims to end. It's profusely happening and they are letting it happen and letting this guy roam the streets.

But she will admit that she really likes Greg more than anything. She's been hiding her feelings for him for quite a while. Her co-workers don't know about her feelings but they do joke about their relationship. It's kind of funny but she doesn't really like it sometimes. Maybe it's just because she's embarrassed that something could actually happen between them. She does want something to happen between the two of them. She has been for the past year and has been trying to get closer to him.

She then stopped and found herself at a barren area in Minneapolis where nothing was going on. There were no signs indicating she shouldn't be there. She stopped the motorcycle and placed it and parked it. She then got off and walked off to the side and looked at the world around her.

The world seemed so peaceful and forgiving yet, so serene at the same time. She smelled the crisp air right there and stood there. It was the most amazing thing she has done since she came here. It was alone time something she really needs. It's something she rarely gets when she's out in Vegas. She's constantly working and when she's not working she's hanging out with her colleagues. The only time she's alone is when she's at her own place and sleeping. This is really what she needs alone time and fresh air the fresh air of Minneapolis, Minnesota.

She stood there letting everything go right through her as she closed her eyes and let the emotions flow right through her. It felt so amazing to let everything out and the embers of the fire inside of her die. Everything was gone and she let it all go away. She thinks that maybe it's time to let everything go and let it be the past. The past is the past anyway. Nothing is going to change that but she really needs to look at her future. It's where everything holds and it looks brighter than ever.

She thinks that it might because of Greg Sanders. Things changed when she came to Las Vegas to fix her relationship with her father. She started a weird yet complicated relationship with Greg. He makes her smile. He makes everything so right. He calm's the storms inside of her. He's always there when she's lost. It is amazing to have someone like that. Not everyone has it yet here she is having that from someone who not only truly cares about her but she cares about them in return.

She opened her eyes to see the sky so blue and the wind picking up around her. She felt it slip right through her fingers. It was like ice melting and becoming warmer by the minute. How everything changes by the minute. She let everything sink right in.

To her this is what life should be like simple and not let anything left for gratitude, greed it should be harmony. It should be thanking others and let life take its course. If you don't then it's like you're missing out on something wonderful that's going on this world. She knows that life might be complicated but she is trying her best to be her best. The best is something on which you shouldn't try so hard. It should be something that comes naturally.

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of the people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do _

_They're really saying I love you _


	10. Way Off Track

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

_The character Juliet somewhat mirrors myself in some ways. Not everything but there are definitely some similarities. You will find out some back story in this chapter I hope you guys like it. Also check out my other story Playing in the Dark. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter 10 **Way off Track

Morgan was at the barren area as she was now sitting down with her legs to the side but kind of behind her at the same moment. Her hair was off to the side as she felt peaceful there. She feels strong, confident that she can walk through anything that comes her way. That to her anything is possible even those miracles she thought were myths.

She felt her heart open to what could come for her. She has never had that feeling before but for some odd reason she is. She doesn't understand yet she doesn't think she will ever understand it. It's something that will always be unclear even if you try to find an answer. She ended up hearing ruffling behind her. She turned around to see what it was.

"Oh." It was Juliet as she stopped "I uh . . ."

"I should go." said Morgan getting up from the ground and turned around to look at Juliet then started to leave

"Morgan." said Juliet as she turned around with her brown hair following her

"No this is your place like I said I will go." responded Morgan

"That's not it. What I want to say is." Juliet started as she stood there "I'm sorry."

"About what?" wondered Morgan

"About being so mean to you and Greg." said Juliet and stepped forward

"Who cares." said Morgan as she shrugged

"About your vendetta against this Red Rose Killer I understand completely." said Juliet

"How could you understand anything?" responded Morgan getting a little aggravated

"Both of my parents were murdered by the Fleur de lis killer." said Juliet right there

"But that was in Las Vegas." said Morgan

"Yeah we were on vacation out there the three of us and the Fleur de lis killer killed them in our hotel room. I was eight years old. Since then I have been tracking down that guy to this day. Still hasn't been caught. My parents dead and I never got closure." said Juliet as she looked at Morgan

"That's why you're always to yourself and mean. You're afraid of letting other people in." replied Morgan

"Now I'm twenty six and I . . . well I never got over it. I lost both of my parents I went to go live with an aunt and uncle of mine." said Juliet right there "I haven't been to Las Vegas since. It's just going to bring back all those memories. And those cops and CSIs then they never found the killer. Ever since then I never trusted the Vegas PD or CSIs."

"I'm so sorry." said Morgan

Juliet stood there as she looked down for a moment then brought her head back up and her hair down. It accentuated her outfit really well with a thigh length red shirt that was really flows with a v neck shape. Then there were the skinny jeans and black leather boots. She was really put together for someone who held so much animosity.

Morgan was totally wrong and way off track about this Juliet girl, about her character and her personality. She just is still haunted be her past that it's hard for her to let go. She has trust and abandonment issues that day back eighteen years. That would be hard on anybody.

"Does anyone know about this?" asked Morgan

"No I never told my fellow co-workers." said Juliet as she looked off to the side

"That's why you didn't like it when me and Greg came." said Morgan

"Yes." whispered Juliet as she crossed her arms and looked down to the ground "I come here to let everything out it's my own place where I can be alone and think about my parents. They took me here all the time."

Morgan continued to stand there feeling bad for Juliet as this whole thing was a complete ruse or façade. Juliet created that façade so she wouldn't let anyone in. She didn't want people to know because it was so painful. Morgan honestly doesn't know how to feel as she has never gone through anything like that. She can't imagine her own life without her father, her mother and her step-father. They are all there for her no matter what happens. She has all of that and Juliet doesn't even have one.

"I can help you Morgan all of us can but you need to trust us and Greg as well. He cares about you Morgan probably more than you realize." said Juliet right there as she continued standing "And I can see how much you care for him."

"What happened to you? You were all mean when we first got here and now you're so nice." said Morgan

"I realized we need to work together if we want to get the killer off the streets and behind bars. Plus I was being a bit irrational as you're not like the cops and analysts that worked my parent's case. You and Greg are different, you're a different generation." said Juliet right there "So are you working with us or against us?"

Morgan looked at her right there as her blonde her started flowing with the wind behind her and to the sides. She was thinking about what could happen. Could she finally get justice? Could she finally catch this sadistic serial killer? Would she be able to finally find some closure for all the victims families out in Las Vegas? She wants that to happen but at what risk. She doesn't know what could happen at all.

But what about Greg does he want the killer as badly as she does. Is he just as determined as she is? Is he willing to get this guy beside her? Is she ready to go back to his side? What if she wanders off again and goes rogue? Is she willing to even take that chance? Is she willing to go back to home?

The better question for her is that does she truly care about him? How far do her feelings go? Is she willing to tell him how she feels? Is it even possible for them to start a relationship together? She has clung onto him for a long time and is willing to cling on to him a little longer. So maybe she is able to go the distance with Greg.


	11. Weightless

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

_Hey everyone I hope that you have enjoyed my story but now things are about to get even more interesting and they are about to delve deeper than ever to catch this killer. It's now up to Greg and Morgan to find this killer once and for all. Also you may have noticed that I used some scenes from the show. I do not own the show (though I wish I did) and I do not own the scenes._

* * *

**Chapter 11 **Weightless

"Okay I will work with you." said Morgan to Juliet right there "I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Thanks." said Juliet right there

Juliet's chocolate-caramel hair was blowing in the wind making the hair so nice and neat. It was so hard to believe that the wind could actually do that to someone's hair. The wind usually messes up people's hair and they have to get it out of the face, the mouth and the eyes especially. She hates it when her hair gets in her eyes and mouth.

"So now the question is are you going to go talk to Greg?" said Juliet

"I don't know. I'm not sure if he wants the killer as much as I do." muttered Morgan

"I think he does Morgan it's just you went rogue and he isn't willing to do anything because you're gone." said Juliet

"You think?" responded Morgan

"I know so." said Juliet

Morgan stood there wondering about the past with her and Greg as he really is amazing. She has so many memories of him. She knows what he's like and that he wants this killer almost as badly as she does. But she knows the risks that they are taking to get this guy. She closed her eyes and remembered the memories she had of her and Greg.

"_**Perfect for Christmas" said Greg and Morgan at the same time about Morgan's family tree**_

"_You can take boyfriend Greg with you." said DB Russell to Morgan as he left and she made a weird face that made her confused_

"_**A beer can top." said Greg**_

"_**Keep digging; see if you can find the rest of it, I could use a beer about now." said Morgan in response **_

"_**I'll buy you a beer when we're done." replied Greg **_

_Julie Finlay was talking to her boyfriend and went into a lab that Morgan was in and Julie got embarrassed by it and tried to explain the situation._

"_Don't be embarrassed I'm glad someone around here has a personal life" she recuperated to Julie_

_"Really aren't you going out with Greg?" is what Julie responded back with and Morgan quickly denied it_

"_**You can take boyfriend Greg with you." said DB Russell to Morgan as he left and she made a weird face that made her confused**_

"_Why spoil the prefect memory." said Greg_

"_She wanted to see you. That's something to hold on to." said Morgan as she grabbed something and gives him an old Sinatra record "Just bought this. You know what Sinatra always said? "_

"_That's life?" responded Greg looking at her _

"_No. The best is yet to come." said Morgan as she leaned forward then put her __hand to his shoulder then got up and left_

Now that she thinks about it she and Greg always had a playful friendship or relationship. She never knew what she had with him exactly. But the one thing she does know is that she really likes Greg. She has never had stronger feelings for anyone before. He truly is amazing and nothing is going to take that away from her.

But she still has a nagging feeling inside of her that she can't help but feel happening. It's like it wants to come out and say something to her. But what? What is it exactly? Why does she feel so alone though like nobody is there to be by her side or to save her?

She's starting to think that she might feel weightless but she's not so sure right now. Being weightless is a lot tougher than she initially thought. It's more, than just knowing what is right and wrong. It's also about what's inside of her that matters and makes her who she is. She is starting to doubt who she is by what she is wearing and acting lately. It normally isn't her so why did she do it. Even though you have to go through trials in life things like this are still hard and difficult to understand.

Morgan then remembered what brought them here to Minnesota. It was that call, that Greg got on the copy-cat killer and that the roses used were two different ones. How fascinated this whole thing is to this killer. It also started over two months ago with the first victim. But that memory of the copy-cat killer coming popped into her head.

_Just then Greg's cell phone went off and he answered it. He walked away from the crime scene so he can have a private conversation. She saw that he talking in an audible whisper, taking things in and asked the person to confirm something. She then saw him hand his head down low. She instantly knew that something was wrong. _

_ Greg pushed the end button on his cell phone and turned around. He looked at Morgan who was looking at him. He brought his shoulders down and walked over to her. He was going to have to break some news that she isn't going to like. _

"_Who was that?" asked Morgan_

"_It was Officer Mitchell." said Greg_

"_What did he want?" responded Morgan _

"_There was another victim, the Red Rose Killer is back." replied Greg as he went to his knees and put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at it _

"_This guy just keeps killing and killing, and barely leaving any evidence behind. He's just going to keep on escalating." said Morgan putting her hands out really frustrated "Why can't we catch him?" _

"_I want this guy as badly as you do Morgan. I do - I really do." said Greg as he looked at her "Officer Mitchell wants us on the case. We know this killer better than anyone." _

"_Okay." said Morgan as she got up_

_ Greg got out a half smile as they were packing up their stuff. Normally they don't dump their stuff on another co-worker but they were going to have to. They were going to take a new case, one they are determined to find the killer. This is a killer they have been looking for, for two months. They started on walking away._

"_Where are the two of you going?" asked Finn coming over to them and they turned around_

"_A new crime scene." said Morgan to her _

"_You're supposed to do this one." said Finn to them _

"_Officer Mitchell called me the red rose killer is back. Another victim was found." replied Greg_

"_We have to go. The two of us know the killer better than anyone." said Morgan _

"_Alright go. I will finish up here." responded Finn as she put her arm up in surrender _

"_Thank you." replied Morgan as she and Greg left _

She came back as she remembered it as she knew that Greg wanted that killer as much as she did. Maybe this whole time he was right. Her emotions were clouding her judgment on the killer and what is really going on. Now it is her time to shine. It is her time to get the guy.

"I've got to go." said Morgan to Juliet right there

Morgan had decided she was going to talk to Greg and to tell him how she feels. How she honestly feels about him. The thing is she's head over heels for him. She never noticed that till now. The thing is she was totally wrong about everything. She was wrong about him. She was wrong about the killer. She was wrong about herself.

She was running in the streets avoiding cars as she went. She didn't care about the cars honking and the drivers that are angry at her. All she cares about right now is Greg and only Greg. She knows that she's meant to be with him.

At the moment she feels weightless as if nothing can bother her, change her or haunt her. It's just her and the world. Her eyes are wide open as she left all her sorrows behind. She's almost at peace and nothing can, will ever change that.

Just then a hand came out with a rag with ether and brought Morgan down making her lose consciousness. She was on the ground and the unknown assailant grabbed her and left. But there was one thing she said before losing consciousness.

"Greg."


	12. Call Your Name

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

**Chapter 12 **Call Your Name

_Greg . . ._

_Greg . . ._

_Greg . . ._

Greg felt like he could hear a silent echo inside his head, a voice that wasn't his. But he felt like something was wrong. It wasn't from his head it was from his heart. It didn't feel right. It was starting to feel like a burning sensation in his body.

All his life is that he was after a life full for laughter, excitement, mystery with a hint of romance. He has gotten all of it so why does he feel like something was missing. The thing is he's nothing sometimes with the life that he has been through throughout the years.

He still stood by the window looking out of it and reminiscing. He has thought so much of his past and recent years. Finally he found something that was real something that was worth fighting for. That was Morgan. She was so real and also so deep, that he fell in love. To him time has flown by but everything still seems to be intact. Well at least he thinks his relationship with Morgan is intact.

She was really determined to get the killer. He doesn't know if she is still determined. The Red Rose Killer has killed so many victims that he lost count at how many victims. He still hasn't figured out how the killer chooses its victims. The victims have been older and of both genders. To him it doesn't make any sense.

So why does he constantly feel pain right through him. It's like a sharp needle penetrating his skin and going through the body. He wants to escape it but he can't. He can't move his body. This is what he feels like when he's lost. When he doesn't know where to go or when he takes a wrong turn in life. He's dropping and drowning in a sea of sorrows.

Yet he still tries to follow his heart no matter what. It hasn't been wrong yet. Maybe by following his mind it has been wrong but never his heart. He thinks that's why Catherine once told him that he's the heart and soul of the CSI team. He always thought of it as a compliment. Now he doesn't think so as its true and always has been.

_Greg . . . _

_Greg . . ._

_Greg . . ._

There is was again that voice inside of his head. It sounded hurt, full of sorrow, despair and in need of help. But it wasn't his voice he doesn't get it. Is it some sort of psychic link of his? Was it the burning sensation coming again but this time with that voice? It was so soft and filled with muster. It makes him want to do something.

Is this what he feels for Morgan? Was it pure and true love? That he would do anything for her. If she was hurt, in despair, mad, happy or even lost. He would forgive her for anything. Even if she went rogue just what she did. He thinks it made him love her even more. They were apart and he knows that with her gone and made him realize that he can't live without her.

_Greg . . ._

_Greg . . ._

_Greg . . ._

Now that he thinks about it that voice it sounds like Morgan's. He has a nagging feeling that there was something wrong. She sounds so hurt that he needs to be there for her. Screw it, screw everything this is pointless. He's doing nothing when she is out there hurt, He's going to go after her and find her.

He turned around and was about to leave the hotel room when a needle penetrated his skin. It was injecting something into his skin and he went out cold. He went straight to the ground with his arm straight out. He ended lying there unconscious himself.

4 Hours Later

"Greg." said a female voice "Greg."

"Ugh." murmured Greg groggy and out of it

"Greg. Wake up." said the female shaking him

Greg opened his eyes right there still lying with his arm out. He continued to lie there as his body was so stiff and his vision was so faded that he couldn't see anything. He barely remembers what happened to him.

He was about to go and find Morgan. He was going to tell her how he feels when a needle penetrated his skin. Something got injected right into him and he got knocked out cold. Now here he is at whatever time it is. He doesn't know how long he was even out. He saw his vision coming back slowly and saw the outline of a young girl with brown hair.

"Juliet." whispered Greg dazed and confused

"What happened to you?" wondered Juliet asking in a soft voice while sitting down on both knees

"Somebody injected me with something knocking me straight out." replied Greg still dazed "What are you going here? You hate me and Morgan."

"Well not exactly my emotion were getting the best of me." said Juliet

Greg got up from the ground and stood very dizzy and off balance. He put his hand to his head not feeling too well. He then sat down on the bed to get rid of the dizziness but he still felt groggy and somewhat fuzzy. He knows by sitting down he will get some of his strength back.

Juliet grabbed water and gave it to him. He gulped the whole cup down to the last drop. He sat there and gripped onto the cup. Everything was becoming a lot more, clear on him.

"What are you doing here exactly?" asked Greg

"Morgan told me that she was coming over here over four hours ago. It's almost four o'clock." said Juliet

"I was unconscious for four hours." Greg spat in disbelief

"It seems like it. That must have been one powerful needle." responded Juliet

"It could have been anything that knocked me out." replied Greg

"For four hours." said Juliet

"Yeah." muttered Greg then looked at her "So what is with the attitude adjustment?"

"I told Morgan that my parents were murdered when I was eight years old." told Juliet to him "By the Fleur de lis killer."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." said Greg as he rubbed his neck "That was in Las Vegas as I recall."

"Yeah eighteen years ago the Las Vegas police and CSIs well . . ." Juliet stopped right there "They never caught the guy. Since then I've always been reclusive and a bitch to everyone."

"You were afraid to let anyone in." said Greg

"Yeah I was always close to my parents as I was an only child." Juliet exclaimed

"And you were put in foster care." replied Greg

"I bounced from home to home for ten years. I lived with sixteen families." said Juliet right there "I miss my parents so much. I still love them to this day. I don't think they ever knew how much I truly cared and love them."

"They probably knew." responded Greg

"I wish could see them." said Juliet

_Greg . . . _

_Greg . . ._

_Greg . . ._

Greg heard that voice again in his head. That voice that sounds like Morgan's but it's hoarse, hurt, filled with sorrow, despair and soft. There is something clearly wrong and he can feel it in his heart. He always knows when she's hurt or when something is wrong.

He looked at Juliet who was now quiet not knowing what to say as she sat at the chair. She was playing with her chocolate-caramel hair. She seemed kind of nervous but also keeping something important. But he doesn't know what that something important is.

"I think something is wrong. Morgan wasn't answering her phone this morning." said Greg

"Okay." replied Juliet

"Plus I keep getting this silent echo in my head. It's of a voice that isn't mine." said Greg

"How's that possible?" wondered Juliet

"Well when I was younger I used to be . . . well, kind of psychic." told Greg to her "My Nana Olaf was and my family kind of think I inherited it."

"Well I've always been a scientific person but I always thought it's possible for other worldly experiences." said Juliet

"It has happened four times already. It started before I went unconscious." Exclaimed Greg to her "It sounds hurt, filled with sorrow and despair. It kind of sounded like Morgan."

"Morgan?" Juliet repeated confused

"Yeah." muttered Greg and looked down "There is something wrong. I can feel it."

"When I saw her she found a gun. She gave it to me and I gave it to the lab so they can work it." told Juliet to him "She was going to talk to you. I don't know what happened."

"Like I said something has happened to her." said Greg

"So what are we supposed to do? We don't know where she is." responded Juliet

"I don't care. I have to find her." said Greg

"Alright then, I'll go with you. I've always been one for adventure." replied Juliet

_Greg . . ._

_Greg . . ._

_Greg . . ._

The voice grew fainter and more disoriented. He was growing more and more concerned. What if she was lost? What if she's hurt? What if the Red Rose Killer got her? Oh god he doesn't want to even think of that possibility. But what if that did happen? Then he is in fear of her life.

He really loves her more than anything and doesn't want anything to happen to her. But it's too late, something has happened to her. He's concerned, he's worried. She's out there somewhere hurt. She's out there alone and in pure agony.

"Let's go." said Juliet

Greg got up from the bed feeling a lot better. He no longer feels groggy, tired, dizzy, and fuzzy and off balance. It was all gone he feels fresh and really awake. He placed his hand into his pant pockets right there as he sighed and felt so much better.

Juliet and Greg went out of his hotel room and out of the hotel. They were off to find Morgan, get her back and to catch the killer once and for all. He has to do this, he has to find her. This is the only thing to do as she is now missing and probably in that hands of the Red Rose Killer. That is a big probably but still it's possible.

_Greg . . ._

_Greg . . . _

_Greg . . ._

That voice was now so faint that he could barely even hear it inside his head anymore. It's like it's disappearing altogether. He wants everything to be okay, he wants Morgan to be okay. He opened the door to the car that Juliet drives here in Minnesota and went into the passenger seat and looked out the window to the sky's horizon.

"I'm going to find you Morgan even if it's going to be the last thing I do." whispered Greg


	13. Dreamcatcher

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

_I'm sorry that I didn't update last week I was just so busy that week as I had classes, doing a project and an essay each for different classes and I also had to work a couple days during the week that it made me get behind a little on the story. Please read and review and enjoy a new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 13 **Dreamcatcher

Morgan opened her eyes to find herself bound to a chair. She moved a little to see how tight she was. She realized that it was really tight almost cutting into her skin. Her head was hung low and drooping down. She couldn't bring her head up. She was so weak that she couldn't even move.

Just then she felt a cold sharp edge of a knife touch her upper neck-lower chin area. She started to whimper right there. The knife brought her head up and she saw the person right in front of her.

The person was wearing a black cloak going all the way to the floor. Then there was the creepy baby doll mask with fake blood down the fake face. It covered the whole face area except for the eyes. But she saw the biggest thing there a pin of the cloak of a red rose.

She gulped it was the Red Rose Killer. He has got her in his hands. She can't escape and feels like she will never escape. She felt like she was driven and back into the corner. This just isn't her day at all.

The Red Rose Killer outlined her face with the knife in his hand. She kept on looking at him right there finally face to face with him after so long. But she hoped it was in better circumstances on where she wasn't caught. He kept on outlining her face in constant circles not stopping.

"Occam's Razor." whispered Morgan knowing if Greg was going to have any chance of finding her is for her to tap into his psychic abilities

"What did you say?" asked the Red Rose Killer in a deep and icy voice as he tipped his head to the side

"Occam's Razor, sometimes the simplest answer is the best answer." responded Morgan as she looked in the deep and dark brown eyes

"You wouldn't stop finding me would you? Those guys got what they deserved." said the cold, cruel, deep, icy voice of the killer

"And what did they do to you?" wondered Morgan

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. As once we're done here you'll be gone forever." said the Red Rose Killer bring the knife now down to her hair  
"It's the only way to stop you to continue coming after me."

Morgan swished her head to the side getting the knife away from her. She continued to feel the ropes puncture straight into her skin. She hates being in this predicament more than anything. The worse thing is she can't even get out of it.

The killer is right in front of her and she's scared more than anything. She felt herself whimpering in fear. She doesn't understand why the Red Rose Killer is so callous. How he's so delusional and has to constantly kill these people. Why do they deserve to be killed by some maniac who says so?

She went back to what she said about the Occam's razor that sometimes the simplest answer is the best answer. So what is the simplest answer here with this guy? What is his motive for continuously killing people one at a time? Why these certain people? They have to have some sort of connection.

"So why do you statistically kill these victims?" asked Morgan right there "Then come back every hour and place a rose on the body."

"I have my reasons." said the Red Rose Killer

"A reason to kill ten-eleven innocents who haven't done anything." said Morgan

"Done anything, they didn't do spit." The Red Rose Killer spat "Now I'm going to keep thinking of creative ways to torture you before you're killed. How's your CSI boyfriend going to think once you're dead?"

"Greg is not my boyfriend." responded Morgan quietly

"He's not your boyfriend then why would he care and love you so much then." Said the Red Rose Killer as he walked around her with the knife wiggling in his hand and then snaked his face really close to Morgan as she could smell the garlic breath "Why was he going to go after you, find you, tell you how he feels? Well I went to his hotel room."

"What did you do to him?" asked Morgan concerned, mad and petrified in fear

"I just injected a little something into him knocking him out cold." said the Red Rose Killer pleased with himself

"Well I know it's going to backfire on you I just know it." said Morgan looking to the side at the killer showing him she wasn't afraid but really is "I know Greg."

"I doubt it." said the Red Rose Killer with a high pitched shrill "I know myself, I don't make mistakes."

"Everybody makes mistakes." said Morgan

"Well they're not me." said the Red Rose Killer

"What? Sadistic, cruel, mad, and bloody and callous." responded Morgan

"I'm nothing like that." The Red Rose Killer snapped

"Sure you are." replied Morgan

"I'm going to tell you something about myself." said the Red Rose Killer as Morgan looked at him unimpressed "I take pleasure in killing and that before they my victims, the last thing I want them to see is me so they know they died in fear."

"You're nothing more of a coward, a coward who has to kill for pleasure." replied Morgan

The Red Rose Killer put the knife back under the chin and placed his cold leather gloved fingers to her to dig right through. Morgan started feeling her trachea being crushed as the Red Rose Killer placed the other hand to her neck and started squeezing while putting a ton of force into it. She started to see her life flash through her eyes. But before anything could happen the killer released her.

She ended up getting a rush through her and felt really dizzy. She hates being in this predicament with the Red Rose Killer. Why did he even have to take her? Why wouldn't he just put her in a bunny filled meadow? This is just great. Was there a reason behind this madness? Welcome to her version of hell.

She moved a little bit as whatever that bound her which she thinks is rope was cutting though her skin. She felt like she was going to lose consciousness again. But she realized she was going to fight hard to stay. She knows the only way for her to stay alive is to be tough as nails. She needs to fight and claw the guy.

"So do you do this to all your victims? Tie them up to a chair." said Morgan

"Only the special ones and you are special Morgan Brody. You've been taking cases of mine and studying me. You've been after me since the beginning." Said the Red Rose Killer "And I have the honor of killing you."

"You'll never kill me as long as Greg is alive he will find me and arrest your sorry ass. Prison here we come." said Morgan

"Well he's not going to find you to where you're going. You're going where no one would find you." said the Red Rose Killer

"Let me guess tied to something in a lake." said Morgan

"I don't know how you did that but still no one would find you." responded the Red Rose Killer

"Greg would, he always knows where to find me." Morgan replied nice and calm as she looked the killer in the eyes and continued on "What is it they say? If it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck then it's a duck."

"Well let's see then." said the Red Rose Killer putting his face just inches away from hers "Let's see if your boyfriend can track you down. If he can't then its bye, bye Greg and hello to heaven."

Morgan was furious as the Red Rose Killer was starting to mock her even worse he's mocking Greg. This guy really is as callous as she envisioned worse actually. This guy is just plain pure evil. He likes to kill not just for pleasure but also for the pure fun of it. That's as evil as evil gets.

"You realize there's no good or evil there's only power. Yet I have all the power here." said the Red Rose Killer

"True but it's, how you use it on how you control the power. It's not who has it." Morgan snapped back

"I don't care about that when you can control the fire around the soul." depicted the Red Rose Killer while pulling her hair and started to dig the knife under her chin as Morgan winced "I wield the power around here missy."

Morgan has been trying to hold and to stand her ground best as she can. She always knew she would be in this sticky end, the killer's sticky end and demise. She knew that she's driving the killer crazy and playing him like a joke. It's the only way for her to stay alive.

She couldn't see her hands but she could feel the pain in them. Her wrists are even worse while her arms are just sore for being in the same position for so long. Her upper torso felt sharp jabs of pain go right through her. Her head hung so low that she couldn't bring it up herself that she needed help.

It felt like everything was getting worse by the minute, by the second. The dark room got darker, the black room got blacker. Inside of it instead of getting more, dense it got more cramped. It felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She then felt like the world had turned upside down.

"Is everything okay?" asked the Red Rose Killer in a sinister voice coming in the picture from the shadows as she could only see it's outline but knew that it was him "You seem to be getting out of it."

"Stop playing these games with me. I know you did this, got me disoriented." Morgan snapped out of it

"You are very clever." The Red Rose Killer snide back

"I'm a CSI it's my job." responded Morgan

"I see." Whispered the Red Rose Killer to her as she kept struggling "I still got you bound here in this room so the makes the Red Rose Killer 2 to 0. I have 2 because I've been getting away with murder countless times and because I have you."

"So you said you're going to kill me?" said Morgan

"Uh yeah it's the only way I won't get caught." snide the Red Rose Killer bring her head up with the knife

"Truth time by killing a Las Vegas CSI not only will you get put in jail but you will be put on death row in the state of Nevada." said Morgan

"So?" replied the Red Rose Killer

"So, what?" responded Morgan

"Do you have any last dying breath words?" asked the Red Rose Killer coy

"Yeah go to hell." responded Morgan as she continued to look up at him

"No one dares to defy me!" shouted the Red Rose Killer finally snapping and hitting her with the brunt of the knife knocking her out cold


	14. Right as Rain

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

**Chapter 14 **Right as Rain

"Aah." groaned Greg right there gripping onto his stomach but his heart felt a lot worse

"Are you okay?" asked Juliet as she looked to the side and at him as she continued on driving

"No, something's terribly wrong. I think it's Morgan." said Greg right there

They ended up stopping at the city hall. They got out of Juliet's car and went into city hall. They then went into the crime lab where they found Seth, Gage, Brad, Nicholas and Carina. They had stopped talking once they came in.

"You didn't leave Greg." said Seth

"No not when I was drugged and pass out on the ground. I'm staying here to win this fight." replied Greg

"We're all with you." said Carina as the others got up and stood there

Greg stood there as something came to him. He felt as if someone was saying Occam's razor. He was wondering if that was Morgan. It was so faint that it was too hard to tell. But it felt like her. But she's now weaker than ever or she was out but still trying to fight. He knows she would fight to stay alive and also to die trying. But he's going to find her he has to find her.

Morgan means everything to him probably more. He never expected to love and care for her as much. But she does, he can't help himself by loving her. He doesn't care about all of the bad things it's the good things that has happened. Plus he sees all the good in her that's all that matters. It's the good you see in people. It's the good that he sees in her and all the good she's done. Honestly he doesn't care that Ecklie is her father.

Sometimes he feels like he calls his name and others also call his name. He never falls apart or feels like he goes through an endless sorrow. He tries to go through the day strong or as strong as possible. There are days where he feels weak and has scars that he can't erase. The visible and invisible scars or the real and unreal scars. But he's still able to get through the day. Or what he means to say. There are times when he feels misunderstood.

Is he starting to believe that finally this is the start of something good? But that something good is starting to come undone. This has never crossed his mind until now. He has always wanted to say what he means to say. And what he means to say is something to Morgan. She is his start of something good.

But he also knows he has always tried walking away, walking away from everything. He thought his world was in jumbles. That he thought he's has enough. He's been alone for so long with no one holding him. That he's always had a problem letting go and also letting them in. He always wondered why.

Now all that matters to him is Morgan. Getting her back and that she's safe. Then he can finally tell her how he feels about her. Maybe they can actually start a relationship. But first he needs to know how Morgan feels about him before they get there. He's finally figured this out even if it did take a long time.

"Greg." said Seth

"Yeah." replied Greg

"Did you hear us?" asked Brad

"About what?" responded Greg

"And he didn't." said Carina

"He was lost in his thoughts." said Juliet as she looked "What are you thinking?"

"Wait a minute." said Greg as he got an idea

"Wait where are you going?" asked Nicholas getting up

"What are you thinking Greg?" asked Juliet

"On what you told me." said Greg as he came back with a laptop and started tying and got to it "There our victims they were all police."

"What?" said everyone in unison and came over to him to look at the laptop

"In Vegas eighteen years ago the team disbanded as they either quit, got fired or got replaced." said Greg to them while looking at the screen "It was because, they couldn't catch the Fleur de lis Killer."

Greg turned to look at Juliet as she stood there immobile right there in shock. These victims were the guys who couldn't catch her parent's killer. Juliet looked at Greg right there in shock. He looked at her as she looked at her co-workers.

"The Fleur de lis killer killed my parents." Said Juliet

"What? You never said-." Started Seth

"It hurt too much my mother's brother took it harder than anyone." Juliet explained

"Maybe he's doing this in revenge." replied Greg

"My Uncle Bill would never do this." said Juliet right there

"Juliet sometimes people think they know someone when in fact they don't." Seth explained

"But my Uncle Bill-." Juliet started exasperated then stopped "He couldn't."

Greg sat there looking at her knowing that she must feel bad, frazzled and in shock. He would be in denial himself if a close relative was killing people one by one. He wouldn't want it to be true even if it was the truth. It would be crazy.

Her co-workers were looking at her somewhat sympathetic, understanding and shocked at the same time. Seth put his hand to Juliet's shoulder to soothe her and help. Juliet seems to be taking this kind of hard as it seems like her uncle is involved in all the Red Rose killings as it seems he's the Red Rose Killer.

"I'm so sorry Juliet." said Greg

"Wait a minute there was one more officer working the case." said Carina clicking on the screen

"What's the name?" asked Seth

"Uh . . . Officer Flynn Darling." said Carina

"Wait as in Detective Darling." responded Gage

"I think we should put officers to him and catch him up to speed." said Carina

"I'm on it." said Seth to them "You guys figure out where Uncle Bill is hiding and could have taken Morgan." he was walking and turned around "Do you think you can handle this Juliet?"

"I can try." muttered Juliet

"I want Brad, Gage, Nicholas and Juliet on finding a location on . . . Uncle Hill on where he's hiding and where Morgan could be. Greg, Carina keep searching the net about the Fleur de lis killer and do a background check on Bill." said Seth

"Got it." said Greg and Carina

"His name is Bill Heinrich Gallows." said Juliet as she went to them

"Thanks Juliet." said Carina

Juliet kind of sauntered off as she doesn't want this to be true. Having known someone to find how psychotic they are by killing can be pretty rough. It's going to take a while for Juliet to dig out of the hole. She really is taking this hard as she has known her uncle her whole life.

"You do the background check I'll keep searching the net." said Greg

Carina went off to go do the background check while Greg turned around back to the laptop. He ended up typing the Fleur de lis killer. A lot of articles came up. He ended up going in a few different articles but they all said the same thing. He then went into another and saw it was the first ever news clipping on the killer.

**Killer at Large in Vegas Area**

**By: Kaylie Ecklie**

In Las Vegas a killer known as the Fleur de lis killer has risen. When I talked to the police they said they couldn't go into any gruesome details but did give me some information on this killer. Apparently this killer is attacking and killing couples, married and unmarried. For reasons unknown as of now. The reason this killer though has risen is apparently he wants attention. The reason they call him this name is because he paints a Fleur de lis on each couples back. Officer Darling told me "The Fleur de lis killer is one of the sadistic killers I have come across in my life and probably will end up being one of the most notorious and well known killers in Nevada." With the Fleur de lis reputation everyone would agree on that statement. The farther the investigation goes the more baffled the detective and police become. Even with all the evidence they have they still can't identify even a person of interest. I'm not one to voice an opinion but this guy crazy, catch him soon.

Greg read the article but what caught his eye was the name. It was Kaylie Ecklie. He knows there has to be some relation to Morgan. There's the same last name spelled the exact same way. So how are, they even are related. He sighed and typed in the name Kaylie Ecklie.

He saw the relation with Morgan is that Kaylie is her older sister. Greg was surprised. Morgan never mentioned an older sister to him. He saw that Kaylie is alive but now in a mental ward in a mental institution. Apparently she survived a brutal attack from the Fleur de lis killer. It says that she went insane a week after the article was published.

Greg sighed as he feels bad for Morgan, her mother and Ecklie. He now knows why they never even mentioned Kaylie. He feels bad now knowing this as the same thing is almost repeating in the Ecklie family. Now he knows there's a lot more pressure to get Morgan back, safe and out of harm's way.

"What did you find?" asked Carina coming back and over to him

"Well I found the first ever newspaper article on the internet. Morgan's older sister wrote it and got brutally attacked a week later." told Greg but left out the biggest detail about her being in a mental ward in a mental institution

"Wow that must have been hard on her and her parents." said Carina

"Morgan and her father never mentioned anything about her. I can see why." said Greg

"Because she was brutally attacked." said Carina

"Yeah." muttered Greg

He closed his eyes right knowing the Ecklie family doesn't deserve this. Even though he seems calm and collected his nothing but. He's frazzled, mad, angry, bitter and sad. Morgan is still out there somewhere with the killer. He's so concerned and worried about her.

"Well I did a background check on Uncle Bill." said Carina as she stood there "He has no rap sheet but there was a disturbance at his house multiple times in the last 2 months."

"Did someone check that out?" asked Greg

"Yeah a couple police went there." replied Carina

"Where's his house?" Greg wondered

"Eagan." answered Carina while looking at the sheet

"Get a warrant so we can search the premise and inside of the house. We need definitive proof that he's the killer." said Greg

"On it." said Carina as she got on the phone

Seth, Brad, Gage, Nicholas and Juliet came over to him as he sat there clicking on the screen. They saw how he looked sad and depressed. Morgan is missing and they need to find her. It's the only way to get Greg back to normal.

"Greg." said Seth

"Huh." muttered Greg as he snapped out of it

"I got Detective Darling up to speed and put officers to watch him." said Seth

"We got potential places that Uncle Bill . . . could be could've taken Morgan to." said Juliet there still trying to hold it together "We have a couple abandoned warehouses. I got back from the state there were no foreign substances in any of our victims. But they did get a certain apple fragrance. I crossed check the two and found three places in St. Paul."

"Sounds good we're all going to go." said Seth

"Where's Carina?" asked Gage

"She's on the phone getting a warrant to Bill's house." Greg informed them filling them in "There have been multiple disturbances in the last 2 months."

"Okay when she gets it go with her there." said Seth

"Got it." replied Greg

Seth, Gage, Brad, Nicholas and Juliet went off leaving Greg there. He took in a big sigh and looked at the lap top screen in front of him. He knows that he's going to find Morgan. He doesn't know where, he doesn't know when and he doesn't know why but he's going to find her.


	15. Think, Outrun, Jailed

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

_Hey everyone thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing it as well. I greatly appreciated it. Here is chapter fifteen for you guys as it's the second to last chapter. I'm going to post the last one later this week. This has been so much fun writing. Also a little note I now have been on here for five years I started five years ago this last Saturday. Thank you so much everyone and now here's the second to last chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 15 **Think, Outrun, Jailed

Seth, Brad, Gage, Nicholas and Juliet got to an abandoned warehouse in St. Paul from two of the state forensic cars. Juliet looked at it right there wondering what's going to happen to her uncle once he's arrested. Is he going to be put in jail here in Minnesota or in Nevada where he can get the death penalty? As she knows Minnesota doesn't have the death penalty.

She clicked the buckle and took off the rest of it, opened the car door and stepped out. She looked at the building as she shut the car door. She stood there still trying to swallow everything. She just doesn't want this to be true. She then grabbed her gun and triggered it to get ready.

She followed them inside the warehouse as they looked all around with guns pointing and flashlights emitting a strong but small glow. They stood in a line and separated in three groups. Seth and Gage stayed on the level, while Brad and Nicholas went up the stairs which left Juliet by herself to go into the basement.

She started going down the stairs one at a time and quietly as possible. She was going down them from the side. She gulped as she's afraid of what might happen. What could her uncle even to her as he's a monster. He murdered countless people who used to be police. Plus on officer is currently under police custody.

She started roaming the basement as the flashlight was shining. She turned to the side and walked forward and all around the open aired basement. She saw about six different doors while roaming. She went back and opened door number one to find an office. She closed it and went to the other door opening it up finding another office. She then opened door number three to see an assembly line and conveyer belt. She went in and started looking around but found nothing. She went out and opened door number four. She found nothing as it was completely barren. She opened door number five to find a small closet. She sighed and left. She then tried opening door six but it was locked.

She got back and gripped onto her gun. This was taking too long. She went over to the stairs and went up them going up to the main floor. She stood there while holding onto the flashlight and shone it on Seth and Gage as they came in on her out of nowhere.

"Find anything?" asked Juliet as she looked at them

"No, you?" responded Seth

"Unfortunately no." said Juliet

"We didn't find anything either." said Brad and Nicholas coming in

"Let's go." replied Gage

They all left the abandoned warehouse and into the forensic state owned cars. They left to go to a new abandoned warehouse. But once they got there and went in they found nothing there. They were starting to get a little aggravated and left knowing that they had two down and one to go.

They then went into the third and final warehouse together and split into groups this time with Brad and Gage staying on the main floor, Seth going by himself to the top floor and Nicholas and Juliet going off into the basement together. They started going down the steps side by side but keeping a close eye and watch on every corner as you never know what can happen.

"I'm so sorry Juliet about your parents. It must have been hard for you to deal with all that." said Nicholas

"It's okay I got through it as it shaped me to who I am today. But I'm trying to let it go and be a better person now." replied Juliet quietly

"You must have loved them?" responded Nicholas

"I did they were the best my father his name is Jacob he was a doctor and my mother Katherine she worked for a top notch company. I still miss them to this day and think about them constantly." said Juliet

"It's good that you didn't completely let go of all your past." said Nicholas

"I guess so." whispered Juliet as she looked down and closed her eyes then back up again

* * *

Greg and Carina were in Eagan and finally got the warrant to Uncle Bill's house as they were in the car. Greg looked out the window not believing this they were finally going to catch this killer. This whole thing is almost over as this killer was going to be put in jail and he can get Morgan and they can go home.

They arrived outside of the house and they got out of the forensic state cars as two police cars came up behind them. They stood there as three police men all came out. They then went up to the path and to the side door and looked at each other. They then banged on the door.

"Bill Gallows this is the Minneapolis Police open up." said an officer right there but there was no response "Bill open this door."

There was no response so they stood there and backed up a little bit as the police stood there and kicked in the door. They then entered with their guns in hand and went all around the house. One officer went up the stairs while two officers stayed on the main floor. Greg and Carina went forward and took the stairs to the basement.

They entered and started looking around Greg indicated to her that he was going to go down another set of stairs that were in the basement. He put his gun out to protect him just in case as you never know what can happen. He looked around as he saw the furnace and an old sink. He then turned into a small room filled with a lot of junk. At least he knows that you do need a storage place for a lot of your own junk. He looked to the side to a bookcase and sighed as he put the gun down.

He went over to the bookcase but saw something strange. He saw markings on the grounds as if something slid on it. He looked at the bookcase and he went to the side and started pushing it. He brought it where the markings were and saw that there was an opening where the bookcase used to be. He brought the gun up and started walking through.

He ended up feeling a rush of cold go through him as if it was ice and looked all around at the black walls. He felt like they were caving in on him as the walkway got smaller and smaller the longer he walked through it. He got to the end of it and saw a door there. He opened it up and stepped inside into a room.

"Morgan." said Greg going over as he saw her and she looked up

"Greg." said Morgan weak to him "How did you-."

"Thank Juliet on that part it's her uncle." said Greg

"What?" replied Morgan

"Oh so sweet." said an icy voice on the side as Greg got up and turned around to look at him "You know I was, doubting you that you wouldn't find her but here you did and now I can kill you both."

"You are done for Red Rose Killer or should I say Bill Gallows." said Greg right there as he looked at the mask

The red rose killer took off the creepy doll mask with fake blood to reveal a man with simple but noticeable features. There was dark brown almost black hair that was short but curly then there were the hazel eyes, the bushy eyebrows that were like caterpillers, the rosy cheekbones and the tan skin.

"Now who should I kill first." said Bill right there holding a knife "I think I choose Greg."

Bill came forward with the knife but before he could do anything Greg brought his gun up and shot him in the upper chest bringing Bill to the ground. Greg then untied Morgan right there as Carina and police came in to see Bill on the ground holding the knife. The police grabbed Bill up and took him away as Carina looked at them.

"I'm going to go call the others." said Carina to them and left as Greg turned around to Morgan

"Are you okay?" asked Greg

"Fine nothing major happened to me." said Morgan

"I'd say we should get out of here and go back to the hotel." said Greg to her right there "We've had enough excitement for a while."

"Greg." said Morgan right there as he was about to leave

"Yeah Morgan." replied Greg to her as he turned around to look at her

"I . . . I really like you Greg. I have been for a long time and I'm sorry about the way I acted." said Morgan

"I understand while you were here under that crazy bastard I uh . . . I found out about Kaylie." said Greg to her as Morgan closed her eyes

"She's my older sister she's only five years older than me and she took an internship at the local newspaper and when she. Well when that happened to her it took both me and my parents pretty hard." Morgan explained

"Don't worry I understand about everything." said Greg

Morgan went forward touching him right there as she put her hand to his shoulder. She was finally ready. She was going to do this. But before she could say anything Greg went in and kissed her. They stood there kissing for that moment and pulled back.

"I think I'm ready for us." said Greg to her as he smiled to her and they went back to kissing right there in the room where bad memories were becoming good memories and the other police and analysts came in and found them there kissing


	16. Distance

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis**

_Hey everyone I want to thank everyone who has read, reviews, followed and favorite this story. It's been so much fun I hope you enjoy this last chapter because I thought it was very interesting and I hope you find it very interesting as well._

* * *

**Chapter 16 **Distance

It was a Monday as the days went by and Greg and Morgan were back in Vegas as they came back on Friday. They decided to stay those extra days in Minnesota to let everything go and have a nice little couple days to themselves and not having to worry about anything. They were happy to have gotten the killer finally and to be living harmoniously as best as they could. Once they came back they decided to have the weekend days off as they were still trying to wrap their heads around everything.

Greg and Morgan arrived at the crime lab together by car. Morgan looked at him wondering how the others were going to greet them. Greg leaned in and kissed Morgan right there so sweetly and ever so gentle. She looked at him and smiled putting some of her worries in the back of her head.

They know that things are just fine. They finally got together after so long. It only has been a week but it was one amazing week. It was a week of togetherness and of actual dating. They were able to do it in secret without the others knowing. It was a lot easier in Minnesota. But now they are back to Las Vegas, Nevada.

"When we go in don't say anything about Kaylie. I don't want the others to know about her quite yet." said Morgan

"As you wish." replied Greg

"Let's go." said Morgan but before she got out she leaned in and gently kissed him

They opened the car doors and stepped out. They looked at each other. Then they walked over to the crime lab and sighed. They then entered inside to see people turn around to congratulate them on finally catching the red rose killer. They smiled at them and walked to the break room and stopped at the door. The others were sitting down and looked up to see the two of them at the door.

"I see there's a congratulations is in order." said Finn

"You got the red rose killer." said Sara getting up

"You two did a great job." agreed Russell as he looked and pointed at them

"We couldn't have done it without the Minneapolis analysts and police." responded Greg

"So Morgan how cruel was the guy? You guys were on national news and that you got kidnapped by the guy." said Sara

"Very cruel and sadistic. He did get some inspiration from the Fleur de lis killer." said Morgan

"We saw that." said Sara

"I remember that guy from the news eighteen years ago. It was crazy and frantic here." said Nick

"I remember the guy from the news as well." said Finn

"Okay new assignments." replied Russell right there while waving some paper to them

"Sweet." said Finn

Morgan looked at Greg right there as she couldn't believe none of them said anything about their relationship. Everyone is usually cracking jokes or making fun of it. Surely Finn would want to know as she's known as the female crime lab gossip. Greg put his shoulders up and decided to just forget about it. They decided to just get a new assignment and focus on that, nothing else.

"Morgan you're with Sara on a home invasion in Henderson." said Russell right there as he handed out the assignments "Nick and Fin are on a dead body in an alley. That leaves Greg to be with me on a dead hooker at the Tangiers."

"We've got a lot of those in Vegas." said Greg

"Have fun with your dead hooker." said Morgan

"Yeah yeah." muttered Greg

The others all smiled to themselves and looked at each other. They all know of the relationship between Greg and Morgan. But they couldn't see much of a change in the relationship. But they know that anything can happen and that they were gone for a while.

"Alright let's go." said Russell breaking everyone's thought as everyone got up and left the crime lab one by one and going to their crime scenes

* * *

"Kaylie Ecklie." said a mental institution worker opening a door to a room and looked in

A young but adult woman looked up to reveal a mass of brown hair going everywhere and halfway down her back. Then there was the heart shaped face, small but nice sized lips and barely noticeable cheekbones. Then there was, the light blue eyes that she was showing to be almost like a clear iridescent color for being there for so long.

She was sitting on the ground with her hands wrapped around her legs and body as she doesn't like being taken care of in there. She always stays to herself as she hates the place and hates how people call her crazy. She feels like she doesn't belong here as she constantly talks about the killer who attacked her and also raped her. She doesn't get how no one takes her even seriously about anything she says, does or will do. She just wants someone to take her seriously for once.

She sat there and looked at the employee Margaret who has been there for a couple years now. She's the only one who actually sees the potential and is there for her. No one there believes her on what she says and thinks that she's delusional on everything she constantly says. But Margaret was different than all the other employees as she sits down and actually talks to her and takes her seriously.

"Someone's here to see you." said Margaret smiling and left and left someone to come in as she looked at them right there


End file.
